A Jinchūriki's Pride
by shinyvoid
Summary: The Sage of the Six Paths returned near the end of the Second Shinobi World War, and the world is a different place. Uzumaki Naruto has grown up with a loving family and friends in the Forbidden City, aware and proud of what he is. But as he helps his home in hosting the Shinobi Games, he will struggle to understand what it means to be a Jinchūriki.
1. Where Home Is

**********A/N: This was inspired by some of the**** art from the manga as well as** Shezza88's '_Life in Konoha's ANBU.'_ But it does not share much if anything with it in terms of plot.

**This is literally what the summary is about, but with a focus on the atmosphere of the first part of the manga.**

**I also appreciate any and all feedback you may have such as questions/concerns/suggestions.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_Where Home Is_  
**

_We Will Forever Stand Tall, Proud Of Our Tails._

Naruto grinned as he read the words, a ritual that he performed whenever he saw the enormous commemorative plaque. His gaze shifted to the angry glare of the first gate before looking ahead at the two Imperial Guards, their white clothing and dark grey flak jackets filling the small gap between the massive doors.

"Man, weren't you two on guard duty when I left?" he asked, amused. "Did you guys get caught again?"

Chuckling in embarrassment, the tired looking shinobi scratched the back of his head.

"This idiot just didn't wake up in time, sir," the kunoichi answered, rolling her eyes.

"Totally not my fault that Han punishes us in pairs," the man grumbled, raising his hands in a placating gesture.

Laughing, Naruto shook his head and folded his arms. "Maybe you should just sleep in the barracks?" he asked, bringing a hand to his chin. "You know, both of you've been here almost every time I've passed through."

"And sleep on those standard-issue mattresses?" the man snorted. "No way in hell."

As the two guards unfurled a scroll between them, Naruto stepped forward and placed both hands on it and a tingling enveloped his hands.

"You're free to pass through," the man said, giving him a casual salute.

He returned it, grinning again as the kunoichi muttered under her breath about Han and insubordination.

"Don't worry," he said, waving it off, "Han's the only one that's a stickler for rules. Besides, everyone hates calling someone younger 'sir,'" he added, laughing as she sighed.

He felt the seal on his stomach tingle as he passed between the doors and he reveled in the feeling of finally being back inside the Forbidden City. Returning several greetings as he treaded the main path, a smile graced his lips as the familiar sights and sounds surrounded him.

"I guess I was a little homesick," he mumbled, waving at an elderly couple.

"You sure took your sweet time getting back."

He turned to the voice and grinned, looking up at the green-haired ninja that stood atop one of street lights.

"Does that mean you missed me, Fū?" he asked teasingly. His eyes drifted to her attire before he added, "Never mind. Your skimpy outfit tells me everything."

She wore white – a sleeveless top that revealed her midriff and a short apron skirt. Fishnet armour was visible at their edges, and her armlets fluttered as she jumped down beside him. He met a pair of orange eyes as she stood with a huff.

"Idiot, I just got off duty," she said, dusting herself off. "And only the master would ever miss you."

"Then why –"

"The first gate sent word and you were late. Han was going berserk 'cause of you."

"He's got a serious stick up his ass if you're telling the truth… I mean I'm only a day late."

"Was it the Leaf again?"

"Yep," he answered as they started walking. "You know, I wonder if he would make some gigantic statue if he saw the Hokage's monument for himself."

A snort met his ears before she replied, "Don't go giving him anymore ideas... this city is crazy enough as it is." Glancing at the large pack on his shoulder, she asked, "Is that all ramen?"

"You know me too well," he said grinning widely. "A few of them are team rosters and some other stuff."

"Oh?" she said, curiosity peaked, "Where else did you stop by?"

"Gramps asked me to stop by the Grass and Valley villages too."

"You don't look too happy about it," she said, a frown marring her face.

"They aren't sending that many shinobi," he said, scowling slightly. "Most of them left for the bigger villages."

They eventually reached the second gate, greeting another pair of guards. It peeved Naruto to no end that it took forever to get to the center of the village, even running at top speeds.

The city was six concentric walls, each with a monstrous gate that was the only way through. The first two were on the same side, but they alternated afterwards, making it an incredibly long journey to the center.

"I don't know why Han is so paranoid," Naruto grumbled as they neared the final gate. "No one has ever shown an interest in attacking this place – they'd have to be crazy."

"Well, you know how much he cares for the master. He's probably doing what he thinks is best."

"I don't think anyone's going to forget," he said, laughing. "He practically had a heart attack that time the old man begged us for forgiveness."

Seeing her stare at him from the corner of his eye, he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Naruto, I'm pretty sure you were the only one who _didn't_ have one."

"Oh."

Reaching the multi-colored gate, they saw a familiar figure walk out, and Naruto reached down into the bag at his side and took out a scroll.

The dark skinned man wore the standard white paints with three small black rectangles below each knee, the bottoms stuffed into dark grey combat sandals. Only a grey flak jacket covered his large torso, held by four straps which formed an X, the bottom left one having eight red tassels spread out along it, each secured by a jade stone.

"Yo, B!" Naruto called out, whipping the scroll at the shinobi.

He caught it without batting an eye, grumbling at the blonde, "If you were anyone other than a jinchūriki lord, I'd give you a smack," he said, appearing next to them in a flash. "But since you are, gimme a dap."

Grinning widely, Naruto bumped the offered fist.

"You too, Fū," B ordered, turning to her.

She just rolled her eyes and flipped him the word. "Naruto's the only one that that you've convinced to do that, so I don't know why you bother asking."

"Man, way to leave a B hangin'…"

Naruto laughed at the display. "Forget about her, I got your back. You heading home to relax?"

B shook his head before sidling up to him. "Gotta test this out," he whispered, leaning forward as he shook the scroll.

"W-what?"

"Me and Nii have been having a little _fun_ in version one…and the cat's got me feelin' a little blue," he added, sunglasses waggling.

Naruto buried his head in a hand. "I'm _thirteen_, why do you two keep doing this to me!" he hissed.

B just laughed, smacking his shoulder. "You know, you and Fū …"

"Don't wanna hear it!" he yelled, jerking back.

"Hear what?"

He glanced at her, a blush creeping up his face. "Nothing!"

"Do I look –?"

"Anyways," B cut in, "I owe you, Naruto! Now I can get her back…"

"Aaand he's gone in a flash," he said, watching B go. He turned back to Fū, who was staring at him with an eyebrow raised, clearly unimpressed. "Trust me, you don't want to know. It's _B_."

Thankfully, that seemed to satisfy her.

Then he blushed at the thought.

"Stupid B…" he muttered under his breath.

Shaking his head, he led them though the last gate, the seal on his stomach tingling again as they entered the grounds of the Imperial Temple.

* * *

Naruto didn't know what Han had been thinking, giving a name that sounded as cool as the 'Imperial Temple' to the building before him – it was small compared to the ones that encircled it and looked rather plain.

It didn't bother him though, because at one point in their lives, every one of his friends had called it home.

A gravel path led to the small pagoda, and the grounds were lush with gardens and trees – and even several ponds. Naruto had to wonder why the Sage of the Six Paths didn't do something more exciting instead of actually acting like an old person would, even if Han had turned the man into a pseudo-daimyo.

"Naruto," a gruff voice called out.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered, before looking back. "Han," he greeted, "I saw the same two guards at the gates. Aren't you being just a little harsh…?"

The man was enormous – bigger than B by at least a head, and that was without the red metal conical hat that he wore. He wore the full uniform unlike B, and his steam armor beneath it made him even more imposing. Coupled with his intense stare and masked face, most people tried to avoid him – which was impossible considering he ran the city.

A scowl reached Han's eyes. "I wouldn't mind if he sent word that he'd be late, but he shows up hours later. It makes me think someone killed him."

Naruto had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold back a smile.

"That aside, you're late. Did you come across trouble on your way back?"

"Nope," he replied, "Fū slowed me down."

"W-what?" she sputtered, "I did not!"

"Naruto, she was on her own assignment. Don't lie to me."

"You're no fun," he said, pouting as he pulled out several scrolls and holding them up. "I got lost looking for the Hidden Valley. The rivers all looked the same."

Han joined them as they made their way to the pagoda, taking the scrolls as they walked. The doors creaked open and a grandfatherly voice met them, bringing a smile to each of their faces.

"Ah, Naruto," the Sage greeted, "I expected you to take a little longer."

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I managed to get some directions from the Leaf."

Han stopped and looked at him. "You lost the map_?_"

"Eh? No, no," he said, waving his hands in front of him, "I forgot it here. Give me more credit than that…" Looking around, he noticed someone was missing. "Where's Nagato? He's always here."

"He's meeting with a friend," the Sage answered, motioning to Han, who stepped forward with the scrolls.

"Can't be Yahiko or Konan," Fū mumbled, "They're too busy giggling in each other's arms…"

Even Han chortled before he managed to turn it into a rough cough. "How do you –"

"The Leaf's got a decent amount of participants this year," Naruto cut in, trying not to blush as he remembered B's words. "But the Grass and Valley numbers have dropped since last time."

"That is unfortunate." The Sage let out a heavy sigh. "It is the same for many of the smaller villages – some aren't even able to attend"

"Did something happen to them?" Naruto asked, frowning as he crossed his arms.

"No." a voice from behind him replied.

He turned as Nagato walked past him in a white cloak, greeting him with a smile and a nod.

"Many of their shinobi have simply left to join the larger villages. They can't afford to have even their most inexperienced ninja leave. Others nations have decided to begin demilitarization."

"Can't we offer them some of our teams as guards?" Naruto asked, folding his arms. "The games would help bring them more business. They need it."

"Not possible," Han said, his tone brooking no room for augments. "We'll need our own security for the influx of foreign shinobi. And don't even think of volunteering," he added, seeing Naruto about to protest, "that would only be helping a single village – and you know we aren't supposed to meddle in anything outside our country."

Scowling, Naruto held his arms tighter to his chest. None of them liked it, but that was how things were in the Elemental Nations.

"What about the samurai?" Fū asked, stealing a glance at the blonde. "They're technically not bound like we are."

Han sighed but seemed to think it over. "I can check with Mifune. I don't know how many he would be willing to spare, though. Despite the smaller villages not sending many ninja, the larger village's numbers have grown. We might need all of them as well."

"He better be able to spare some," Naruto said, his expression souring. "Especially since this place has helped keep the peace for so many years."

"Naruto," the Sage gently chastised, "there's no reason to speak of Mifune like that. He and his samurai remained true to their purpose – please don't forget that."

He rubbed the back of his neck, nodding silently. "Sorry, boss."

The Sage just shook his head amusedly. "There's no need to apologize, Naruto. We all know your heart is in the right place."

Naruto felt his face heat up as the others turned away, hiding faint smiles.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, scowling. Taking another scroll out of his bag, he released its contents and tossed it at the Sage. "And here's your book!"

A dull clank resounded as Han brought a hand to his face, a heavy sigh escaping him while Nagato simply looked on quietly with his arms crossed, eyes full of mirth.

"Is that a…?" Fū started to ask before suddenly paling in anger, "_Is that an Icha Icha book_?"

The Sage had the decency to look abashed and Naruto just grinned victoriously before glancing at Fū.

"You never wondered _why_ Han doesn't kill me for being disrespectful?"

* * *

"Naruto, could you stay back for a moment?"

He slowed and glanced over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow before he shrugged and turned.

"What is it, gramps?" he asked, stepping up beside Nagato.

The Sage smiled amusedly at the name, reaching over the table to ruffle his hair. "It really is refreshing to have you around, Naruto – remember to never change."

Fūrrowing his brows, he asked, "What's with you embarrassing me like that anyways? You know I hate when you say mushy stuff like that – it's not manly at all," he whined.

The Sage just chuckled, shaking his head. "You'll get to be like Han and B one day, Naruto, so embrace your inner child while you can." He paused. "Now, as for why I called you here…"

Growing alarmed, Naruto's mind rushed. "Uh," he started, thinking furiously, "Did I do something wrong?"

A grin tugged at Nagato's mouth out of the corner of his eye, and he scowled at him before the old man grabbed his attention.

"Of course not," the Sage replied. "It is just about your traveling – I'm not worried about your regular visits out of the city, but I would like it if you stayed inside the country, at least for now."

"Why not?" he asked, looking puzzled. "You know I can take care of myself."

"There have been rumours," Nagato said, scowling, "about a criminal organization moving in the shadows who have been calling themselves Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki…isn't that what you and…?"

Nagato nodded, his expression dour for once. "It was the name of Yahiko's old organization that assisted Rain."

"And?" Naruto asked, his own expression turning serious.

"We only know that they are composed of several S-rank missing-nin, and that they seek the power of the tailed-beasts…" he answered, trailing off.

Naruto froze. "The tailed-beasts? But that's…that's _insane_," he whispered.

He knew every jinchūriki was loyal to the Sage without question, and the old man returned the sentiment with even greater fervor. If these people were after the tailed-beasts, they would also face the literal God of Shinobi – plus at least two S-rank jinchūriki and a second Rinnegan wielder.

It was suicide.

As his train of thought continued he realized that to get the tailed-beasts, it meant extracting them from their hosts.

His friends would die.

Kind blue eyes flashed into an angry crimson as his whisker marks darkened considerably, stretching as Naruto snarled, revealing lengthening canines as an oppressive feeling blanketed the room.

Naruto knew the deaths of any of them for a reason like that would probably kill the old man. He was guilty enough as it was, blaming himself for the loss of whatever lives Naruto and the other jinchūriki might have had.

It made the young ninja furious.

He felt the Kyūbi's own rage which echo deep inside of him, latching onto his own anger and turning it into a barely contained inferno of emotions.

"Naruto," the Sage said, the sound echoing distantly in Naruto's ears, "Please, control yourself._"_

Squeezing his eyes shut, he grunted as he tried to quell his boiling emotions as saddened eyes watched patiently. He wasn't sure how much time passed as he desperately tried to calm himself before he stumbled forward, grabbing the table for support.

"Sorry," he whispered hoarsely, feeling exhausted and more than a little ashamed.

"Your anger is understandable," the Sage said, gently waving off his apology, "and you are not the only one who is affected so much by their emotions – you and Nagato are exactly alike, both hating the idea of those you care about getting hurt," he added, making them both turn away, slightly embarrassed. "It can't be helped."

Naruto just nodded mutely, staying silent for a moment.

"How many of them are there?" he finally asked. "And do we know what they want to do with the tailed-beasts?"

"We aren't sure about either," Nagato answered. "Jiraiya of the Sannin contacted me a few days ago." He paused, looking thoughful. "He's still here actually, in the city. He says he wants to meet you."

"One of the Sannin wants to meet me?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms and his expression turning into one of skepticism. "Why?"

"Apparently, he's your godfather," Nagato said, shrugging. "He wouldn't say much more."

"The hell…" Naruto muttered, "Why's he showing up now, and not ten years ago?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons," the Sage replied, leaning forward. "Please don't be too harsh on him, Naruto.

"Fine," he grumbled, his reluctance obvious, "but only cause you asked me to." He huffed. "Where can I find him?"

They both shared an amused glance. "Probably near the hot springs."

"The…hot springs?" he asked, confused. "We have hot springs in the city?"

"They used to be Han's training grounds," the Sage answered, a distant look in his eyes. "He stopped using them years ago and decided to put them to better use." His gaze shifted to Naruto. "Now off you go, before it gets too late."

Saying his goodbyes, Naruto walked outside, shutting the doors behind him. He managed to walk down the steps before a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What's got you so worked up?"

He glanced to his right and saw Fū, leaning casually against a pillar.

"Nothing," he answered before smiling, "You really did miss me, didn't you?"

"You're a terrible liar," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Han and I both felt it, even with the barrier."

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath, "why do I have to be surrounded by people like me?"

"What was that?" she asked cheerfully, but the gleam in her eye told him something different.

"Uh, nothing," he replied, "Just thinking to myself."

"Sounding like insulting to me."

"Might want to get your hearing checked then," he said, dodging a half-hearted kick.

"It's about the people who want the tailed-beasts, isn't it?"

He nodded as he started walking, Fū falling into step beside him.

"You shouldn't worry, you know. The old pervert wouldn't let anything happen to us – and neither would Nagato. Or Han. _Or_ B." She paused. "Even Roshi is a monster, hard-headed as he is."

He gaze drifted to the ground in front of him as he got lost in thought. "Still…" he said absentmindedly, "I don't want the old man getting hurt, and I don't any of you getting hurt either…" he trailed off, looking up when Fū's step faltered.

"That's not something that should be coming from your mouth," she said, huffing. "You were the last one the master brought in."

He snorted, trying to suppress a grin. "As if something like that matters to me."

"You know, the others probably are thinking the same thing about _you_," she said, poking his shoulder. "And you're not even close to Han or B's level, you know."

"Ya, but I'm awesome," he said, grinning. "I'll get stronger once I can reach the Kyūbi…then I'll be the one protecting everyone – you better believe it!"

She shook her head before looking at him patronizingly, but Naruto caught the smile on her face.

"You sound like Yahiko when you say that," she said, laughing. "Where're you headed now?"

"To find Jiraiya," he answered, scratching his chin, "He's supposedly my godfather. I'm tempted to try and kick his ass, but I promised the old man I wouldn't…"

He twitched when she burst out in laughter. "He'd crush you like a bug! Even B said he'd never go toe to toe with the guy."

"Some friend you are…"

* * *

A perverted giggle reached them and Naruto understood the old man and Nagato's amusement.

"Just hold on a second," he grunted, holding Fū back in his arms. "You can't kill him yet, I still need to find out what he wants with me!"

She squirmed in his arms. "Dammit Naruto, lemme go!"

"I will if you promise to murder him _after_ I'm done talking!"

"Fine!"

Letting her go, he watched as she straightened her clothes, her face flushed.

"Man," he said, "for someone so small, you sure are a handful." Dancing away from a haphazardly thrown kick, Naruto edged towards the legendary shinobi with a laugh. "You're way too easy to tease, Fū!"

He noted that the man had obviously noticed their rather loud approach, but hadn't deigned to even look at them.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Naruto asked, his tone polite. "Nagato said that you wanted to meet me."

"Naruto…" he muttered, turning around.

The teen looked over the older shinobi. He was exactly as the bingo books described – including his clothing and physical features – but there was something about him that unconsciously raised his hackles, something the bingo books wouldn't ever be able to describe.

The Sannin practically oozed an aura that screamed danger.

Considering this was the first time Naruto met the man, it was not easy for him to lower his guard. He noticed Fū looked slightly uncomfortable as well.

"So, you're my godfather, huh?"

"Kids these days," Jiraiya huffed, "No patience at all – and you need to learn how to relax." Then he glanced to Naruto's left, and he grinned widely. "Oh, what's this? Taking after your father already, eh, Naruto?" the hermit asked, quickly sidling up to the blonde.

He stumbled back, confused. "What?"

"Don't play coy with me, boy." Jiraiya laughed. "Already got a girlfriend huh? Let's see, you're about thirteen aren't you? Even younger than when Minato…"

Naruto didn't listen to the rest of the words; instead, he just slowly turned to Fū, who mirrored his look of horror.

"…you know, they got married only –"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he sputtered, but Jiraiya continued to ignore him.

"… reminds me of your mother too – she was called the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Your girlfriend does a pretty good impression…"

Fū screamed and leapt forward, aiming a kick between the man's legs.

"Woah!" His tone was one of worry, but his expression was gleeful as he dodged. "It really is like father like son!"

"Oh god," Naruto muttered, feeling more mortified than he ever had as he buried his face in his hands.

He didn't think he would ever live this down.

"_Kuchiyose_!"

A plume of smoke engulfed the area, and as it began to clear, he saw Fū being sat on by a massive toad.

"Now, why don't you just wait there for a minute," Jiraiya's amused voice sounded from somewhere above her.

As the smoke cleared, Naruto looked up and saw him sitting on the toad's head. Glancing at Fū, he asked, "You mind moving the toad?"

"Nope, your girlfriend needs to settle –"

Naruto shot forward, barely dodging the toad's tongue as he flipped towards Jiraiya, kunai in hand, and then the man's _hair_ caught him.

"What the hell?" he grunted, struggling to escape.

"You know," Jiraiya said casually, "For a couple of jinchūriki, you two sure suck. And why'd you attack me?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "_Please_, I asked B to pass me some toilet paper once. He just took all the rolls with him – and you're exactly like him." He paused. "Besides, I was hoping you'd just move, which you might want to do, unless you feel like explaining why you suffocated my friend…"

"I'm afraid he's correct, Jiraiya of the Sannin," a voice above them spoke.

Naruto glanced up and saw several of the Imperial Guard looking down at them, perched atop many of the buildings and utility poles.

"We must ask you to release the jinchūriki."

Jiraiya blinked and then scratched the back of his head, expression sheepish.

"Oops," he said, nervously laughing. "Hey Gama, ease up on the kid's girlfriend will you?"

Naruto felt a little more at ease when he heard Fū sputter, "He's not my boyfriend!"

Jiraiya just grinned. "Tough love, eh kid?" he asked, dismissing the toad.

"I'm not even going to answer that," Naruto muttered as he landed quietly. He glanced up and gave the ninjas a wave. "Thanks, guys."

"We merely do our duty," one of them said before they dispersed.

He shook his head at their politeness before looking to his friend. "You okay?"

"Ugh, I smell like toad."

He smiled as he looked back to Jiraiya. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Can't a godfather come to check up on his godson?" the older shinobi asked with almost puppy-dog eyes.

The blonde shied away. "You're slowly being put into the pedophile category," Naruto muttered, knowing Jiraiya would hear.

"_What?_" he exclaimed, expression aghast. "I'll have you know that I may be a super pervert, but I am by no means a pedophile!"

Naruto blinked. The man was actually _proud_ of being a pervert? What a weird quirk, he thought, but then again…

"The old man's a pervert," he muttered, ticking off a finger, "Jiraiya's a pervert, B and Yugito are perverts…" he glanced up at Jiraiya warily and asked, "Does that mean if I want to become powerful, that I'll eventually become a pervert?"

"If you do, _I'll kill you_," Fū hissed.

"Silly girl, never underestimate the power of perversion!"

Neither of them knew what to say to that, but the older shinobi saved them the trouble.

"But in all seriousness, Naruto," Jiraiya said, expression softening, "I really did come by to see how you were."

Fū fidgeted beside him.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna go home and wash out this toad smell," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto!"

She was gone before he could wave goodbye and his gaze lingered for a moment. He turned back to Jiraiya, who looked rather amused.

"Sorry kid, didn't mean to mess up your date."

"She's really not my girlfriend," Naruto said, with a roll of his eyes. "I'm too young for that stuff."

Jiraiya gestured for Naruto to follow. "You're probably wondering why I didn't show up right after Minato passed away," he said, glancing at Naruto. "And before you answer that, where's a good place for us to chat and eat?"

"Follow me," he replied, "and you could say that it's been on my mind since Nagato told me."

Jiraiya let out a weary breath. "I wanted to – I really did, but the world is a dark place, Naruto. When word reached me about what happened, I was on the trail of Orochimaru."

He knew the name – another one of the Sannin, and a traitor to the Leaf.

"When I was able to return," Jiraiya continued, "you'd already been whisked away by the Sage, and I figured this place was better than any for you to grow up in. I heard what the villagers were like – and I'm sorry you had to experience that," he finished quietly, setting a hand on Naruto's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

The blonde just nodded in understanding. A shinobi's duty always came first, after all, and he'd been taken away before he'd experienced the kind of things some of the other jinchūriki had.

"But from what I've heard," Jiraiya said, taking the silence as a sign, "you've grown up to be just like your father – a shinobi with a kind heart, which is better than what I could've done, I think."

Naruto turned his head as a slight blush crept up his cheeks.

"Just as modest too," Jiraiya added, and Naruto could practically hear the man's grin.

"You know the old man that well?" he asked, looking at the older ninja curiously.

The Sannin shook his head. "Nagato told me – he and I are fairly close. I found him in Rain a long time ago and I brought him here with Yahiko and Konan just after the Sage returned."

"Did you know he was family?"

"Not completely," he admitted. "The Uzumaki clan was known for their red hair, sure, but that was the only evidence I had, and it was hardly convincing. Besides, I was never one for blood-relations. My closest family were always my friends."

A comfortable silence settled between them as they finally reached the ramen shop. Making an order of four misos and one beef, they sipped on their water as they waited.

"So, how was growing up here?" Jiraiya asked, setting down his cup.

Naruto couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "It's nice having people around you that care. I'm probably closest with B, Fū, and Nagato, but they're all my friends, and I know they feel the same." He took a sip of water, looking thoughtful. "I think my parent's would've been happy about how I grew up, considering the stories I've heard about our kind."

"Aye," the older man said, idly cradling his chin in a palm as he set his elbow down. "A city that forbids such foolish hatreds – I never would've thought it could exist. This place used to be so small…" He took a deep breath and sighed. "It's too bad that the other nations don't follow suit – but I guess you can't force people to change how they feel." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It's actually my dream, you know – that things will change one day to the point where we won't have to fight," he finished, a wistful expression on his face.

"You sound like the old man and the others when you talk like that."

"Nagato and Yahiko, I bet." Jiraiya grinned. "Those two always did remind me of myself. It was why I first took them in."

They were interrupted as the waitress arrived, and they eagerly dug into their food.

"So," Naruto started, his voice muffled as he chewed, "Why'd my parents name you my godfather?"

Jiraiya coughed at the sudden question, beating his chest as he began to choke.

"Don't go dying now, you old pervert," Naruto said, laughing, "I don't want a stupid nickname having to do with ramen. The others would never let me live it down…"

Taking another sip of water, Jiraiya settled down with a grin. "Don't be so cheeky, brat." He took another bite of ramen, eating more slowly this time. "Your father actually named you after one of the characters in my book," he said, looking embarrassed, "And I came up with it when I was eating ramen of all things…" he trailed off as he looked at Naruto in concern.

He'd paled considerably, and froze mid bite.

"I'm – _I'm in an Icha Icha novel_?_" _he hissed, glancing around, "what were my parents _thinking_?_"_ He blanched. "You know what, don't answer that..."

"Wha – oh god, no!" Jiraiya stuttered, mirroring his godson as he paled, "It was another book, one that never got published! Besides, your mother would have killed your father and me," he added, shuddering.

Naruto sagged back in his seat, feeling relieved. "I thought I was doomed by blood to be a pervert."

"Hey," Jiraiya said, looking offended, "being one isn't _that_ bad you know. Besides," he added, wagging his eyebrows, "it looks like you're well on your way…"

Groaning, Naruto just took another bite of his meal but Jiraiya was merciful, only laughing at his expense.

"So, what kind of amazing techniques have you learned?" He asked, leaning back. "And you can't say 'nothing' when you're around the person who invented ninjutsu, so secrets be damned."

"The old man actually doesn't teach us much," Naruto said after finishing a third bowl. "He encouraged us to learn ourselves – says we have plenty of time to learn stuff from him when we're older. We only go to him or Nagato if we're _really_ stuck."

"A wise man," Jiraiya said, nodding sagely. "You become a rigid imitation if you leech of others – sure, you'll get better but your progress will eventually slow because you're less flexible. True geniuses are the ones who do things on their own, learning through hard work. It's why a lot of them are loners."

Naruto nodded. It sounded about right to him as he considered the people that he knew and trained with.

"Then what have you taught yourself so far?"

Wolfing down the rest last of his ramen, he set the bowl down along with enough money to cover them both.

Then he grinned.

"Want me to show you instead?"


	2. Just Words

******A/N: I appreciate any and all feedback/comments.**  


* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**Just Words**_

Jiraiya stood casually, arms crossed as he patiently waited for Naruto.

The teen wasn't fooled at all; the Sannin could have wiped the floor with him before it could even be processed, but that didn't mean he didn't want to prove himself.

The older ninja's stance changed before Naruto so much as twitched.

Whipping several kunai forward, the blonde dashed forward before being obscured by the smoke bombs that went off.

Leaping back, Jiraiya dodged several shuriken that embedded themselves into the spot that he'd just left. He grinned as Naruto shot out of the smoke, whipping a pair of kunai at his eyes.

Intercepting them with his own, he called out, "Good aim!" He cursed when his godson's kunai multiplied into several hundred. Leaping back, he extended his hair so that it engulfed him.

"Dammit," Naruto muttered, "That's gonna get annoying…"

Releasing the technique, Jiraiya blocked a kick to the head, grabbing the leg before elbowing the knee – and the clone disappeared with a poof, just as a roaring wind swept forward from the settling smokescreen, carrying several hundred shuriken.

He spun around and crouched, hardening his hair again to block the projectiles.

"A shadow clone?" he called out, "You'll have to do better than that kid!"

Naruto rushed out of the smokescreen, a clone at each side, and he held his hand in the ram seal.

Then the seals inscribed on the shuriken detonated.

"Again!" he hissed, and the trio turned as one to the left toward a clump of trees as memories flooded their thoughts.

The clones let loose another handful of explosive shuriken, before multiplying them with the _Kage Shuriken no Jutsu_.

Naruto followed through immediately with his own technique.

_Fūton: Daitoppa!_

The large blast of wind carried the shuriken again, increasing their danger incredibly, but he detonated some of them early. Burning shrapnel and eager flames rushed forward, fueled by the incredible winds before they peppered the group of trees and he immediately detonated the rest.

"Did we get him…?"

Their eyes widened in surprise before they were suddenly engulfed from behind by a wall of roaring flames.

"Not even close, kid," Jiraiya said, laughing as he watched a slightly singed Naruto walked out of another patch of trees to his left. "That was a decent replacement, though."

He rushed forward, but Jiraiya's hand were blur and a wall of earth rose up behind him as two kunai shot towards his back, explosive tags burning. They exploded uselessly, crumbling the wall of hardened mud.

"Sneaky, aren't you?" the Sannin asked, turning around as three Naruto's rushed him.

Another smokescreen exploded into existence and Naruto came in low, dodging the hair that would've swept through his neck, and aimed a kick at the Sannin's knee.

Grinning, Jiraiya jumped, raising his knees as his godson's kick cut cleanly through the air below him. Then an astonished look crossed his face as several tiny streams of invisible chakra peppered his form from three directions.

With a _poof_, he was replaced by a log riddled with holes.

"Damn, boss."

Naruto looked at the clone that had come up from behind the older ninja.

"He's pretty quick for an old guy."

"Of course he is," Naruto said, glancing around, "He's a freakin San –"

He spun around as the clone dispersed, warning him of the incoming kick.

The other clones jumped in front of him, taking the brunt of the attack, but he still grimaced as he blocked with his arm and hand, pain lancing through them as the leg connected, sending him tumbling end over end, dozens of meters away.

"Shit that hurt," he grumbled.

"Language, Naruto!" Jiraiya laughed. "A youngster like you –"

He was interrupted as three clones popped into existence, dashing towards him alongside Naruto.

They all came in low, with two breaking off to the sides as they whipped several kunai forward.

Naruto grinned as he neared, watching Jiraiya falter as the man dodged. It faded when one of the Sannin's hand's went immediately to his right leg. Pumping more chakra into his legs, he blasted forward ahead of his clones, intent on reaching him before the seal could be removed.

Flipping forward, he brought his heel down, but his godfather slipped off to the right, forcing him to push off with his hands and legs to the left, barely escaping a devastating punch that the clone behind him had managed to slow.

He detonated the tags he'd left on the ground.

Then the two shadow clones that came in from the sides followed suit.

Jumping back to get clear of the smoke, he couldn't help but be satisfied, and his lips curved into a massive smile.

It had been long time since he'd had so much fun.

He was shaken out of his reverie as he almost fell over, a pair of hands grabbing his ankles in an grip hard enough to making them tingle.

"Too early to relax, kid!"

Jiraiya emerged from the settling explosion in a flash, looking almost unscathed, and he held a swirling ball of blue chakra in his hand.

He did _not_ want to get hit with that.

Two kunai appeared in his grasp, and he whipped one of them at the incoming ninja and another at one of the hands that held him, making it disappear with a poof.

He waited until the last second before using the _kawarimi_ – and he was horrified when it failed.

"_Rasengan!"_

"_Fu _–"

Time seemed to slow as Naruto watched, fascinated as his spittle remained suspended, growing smaller and smaller before time seemed to speed up and he found himself flying across the training ground, snapping a small tree before he came to a stop.

Blinking blearily, he clutched his stomach, feeling skin instead of his flak jacket or shirt. Looking at it, he saw it had been rubbed raw, but was slowly going back to normal.

"That's some impressive regeneration."

Naruto didn't look up, and opted to roll over and throw up instead. "What a waste," he slurred, looking woefully at his dinner.

"It's on me next time, so don't sweat it," Jiraiya said, helping his godson up.

"Thanks," Naruto muttered, before accepting a canteen. He gurgled and spat out some water before taking a sip. Then he turned to the older man and looked him over. "You barely have a scratch on you."

His lips turned up in a grin. "I was barely even fighting."

"Damn shadow clones," Naruto muttered, shaking his head. "Did I get you with _anything?_"

The man raised his right leg – the one he had kicked with.

"The seal during your block was good – I didn't even feel it. I wasn't expecting that from someone your age." He pointed two fingers at Naruto's eyes. "But you looked away when you placed those tags on the ground, and your clones were making sure you were far enough away. That's all I needed."

"They do that?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"Of course they do, you're their master." He glanced at the clearing behind him. "Sending off the clones before we even got here was good – but you gave them away by abusing them so blatantly. Try for a little more subtly next time." He looked me over. "All in all, I'd say you could take on even high level chunin without much trouble. Maybe even the odd low level jonin."

"How'd you stop my _kawarimi_?"

He pointed at his leg and Naruto opened his mouth in a silent _ah_, nodding in understanding.

"A seal… so, that's what the tingle was," Naruto muttered, remembering the pair of hands that had grabbed him.

"You can't do a replacement if chakra is cut off from any part of your body – it acts like an anchor." He paused. "Speaking of seals, did you scribe those shuriken yourself?"

"No," Naruto said, shaking his head. "I only put the chakra in. Haven't learned how to do the seals yet, so I order them from the Artisan's Village. Besides, the shuriken's structure is different and no one around here sells them. I've been trying to find a local blacksmith."

"Figured that was the case – it's difficult to explode something as hard military-grade weapons."

"How long until I can do something like that?" Naruto asked, "And the seal you put on me?"

Jiraiya grinned. "You still got a ways to go, kid, but you're doing well – almost exceptionally so," he added, ruffling his hair.

"I'm still nothing compared to some of the others," Naruto mumbled, shaking his head in attempt to organize his thoughts. "What wasthat last technique?"

"Impressive, wasn't it?" Jiraiya asked. A proud smile graced his face. "Your father invented it – and it's actually not even finished. He called it the _Rasengan_."

He brought up his right hand and the swirling ball of chakra coalesced into existence.

Moving forward, Naruto observed it closely. "That looks like shape manipulation."

"That's exactly what it is – actually that's _all_ it is, shape manipulation to the highest degree."

"Really?" the teen asked, curiosity flooding his mind with questions, and his thoughts drifted to the bullets of air he had used. "Could I do something like that with the _Fūton: Shinkūgyoku_?"

"Not likely. That uses hand seals – you'd have to figure out a new set to properly incorporate the shape transformation." He raised the _Rasengan_. "This technique requires no seals."

Naruto nodded, impressed. The only techniques he had that didn't utilize hand seals was the immobilizing seal that he had used.

"I won't be able to stay in the city for long – I actually have to leave in the morning," Jiraiya said, and a smile tugged at his lips, "But if you don't mind staying up, I could teach you the idea behind the technique – and the seal. You're smart enough to figure out things from there."

"_Really?_"

"Of course, Naruto," he said, smiling fondly at the childish excitement. "This is your father's technique, after all. If anyone should be using it, it's _you_."

* * *

"Naruto," the Sage chastised, "I told you to take it easy on Jiraiya, didn't I?"

He laughed, feeling more excited than he had any right to be considering how his body felt.

"We just had a little spar – he wanted to see what I could do," Naruto explained, a grin still plastered on his face. "I spent the whole night trying to figure out the _Rasengan,_ so sorry if I smell."

The Sage chuckled genially, which brightened his mood even further – just like it always did.

"I'm sure I'll be able handle it, Naruto," he said, stroking his chin. "I'm not so sure about the others, though. Perhaps you should go wash yourself…?" he trailed off.

"Nah," Naruto answered, "I'll do that after we figure out what needs to be done today. The shower will give me some time to think."

Naruto grinned as the Sage nodded from his favorite cushion. The fight with Jiraiya still was still fresh in his mind, and he wondered what kind of insanity the old man could call forth with his power – even the perverted hermit had outright laughed when asked how long he would last. He decided he wanted to know.

"Hey, old man," the blonde said, striking a thinking pose, "how did you get so strong?"

"I am hardly strong, Naruto," he replied with an amused expression. "I am getting on in my age, you know."

"Uh huh," Naruto said, snorting in disbelief. "That's why the other countries just gave up the jinchūriki to a billion year old grampa."

"That," he said slowly, "Was a different matter entirely. And is not something I'm proud of, Naruto. Anger is a terrible way to forget one's age."

"So that means you _are_ strong!" the teen shouted, before throwing his head back in laughter. "You know I won't stop bugging you, so you might as well answer."

"Hm. I suppose I _could_ tell you, but I don't think you'd believe me, child."

He just crossed his arms. "Try me."

"Very well," the Sage said, adjusting his cushion. "I can't say where my power came from exactly, because I do not know." He held up a hand. "Patience, Naruto, patience. Now, as I was saying, the _true_ source of my power was doing what I believed to be right."

"You… did what you thought was right?" Naruto asked, confused, "that sounds really lame…"

"Yes," he replied, nodding sagely, "If you ever do something you don't feel is right, your convictions are not as powerful, and your own power of will works against you. It is only when you do things that truly resonate with you that you can utilize your full potential." He drew in a deep breath before sighing. "Unfortunately, this holds true for all people – including those who wish to harm others."

"That seems way too easy…" Naruto muttered, looking a little disappointed.

"It is nothing you need to worry about," he said, the skin around his eyes wrinkling as he smiled. "I have never seen you stray from what you believe, Naruto. Continue on exactly as you have, and I can promise you that you will grow as strong as you possibly could."

The doors opened just as Naruto opened his mouth to say something else, and the rest of the jinchūriki walked in.

He blushed furiously when B smirked, giving me a thumbs up while Yugito rolled her eyes, failing to hide the grin on her face.

"Dammit," he grumbled, "I'm too young for this crap."

"What was that, Naruto?" Yugito asked, quicky closing the gap between them.

"You know exactly what I said with your cat ears," he replied, pouting. "Why don't I get super powers like that?"

"You're complaining about your hearing," she deadpanned, "when you have the most chakra out of all of us and can regenerate faster than most of us combined." She flicked him with a finger. "Don't be greedy."

"You have your nails too," he added, rubbing his forehead, "and your hairball thing, gross as it is."

"_Maybe_," she said, "The Kyūbi would be a little nicer if you had some fun, hm?" She nudged him and winked. "I heard from B –"

"Did you actually not hear me when I said –"

"That you were too young for this crap?" She laughed, folding her arms. "Of course I heard you."

He groaned in dismay, moving away before another familiar voice greeted him.

"So how'd your talk with Jiraiya go?"

He turned in time to see Fū plug her nose.

"And why do you smell so badly?" She glanced down. "…and are you gay?"

Everyone laughed as he started sputtering, and Naruto followed her gaze to his midriff, which was exposed.

"Hey," he huffed, feeling rather embarassed, "Jiraiya beat the crap out of me _and_ I was up all night practicing something. Cut me some slack here…"

"How about no?" Roshi asked, clearly irritated. "You smell – and its disgusting."

"Roshi is right," Gaara muttered, wincing as he plugged his nose. "I don't know how you can't smell it…"

"Damn, if you two are saying something then it must be horrendous…"

"It's too late to go clean up," Han cut in. "We need start or we'll fall behind schedule. Now sit."

They followed his orders immediately, arranging themselves in a semi-circle facing the Sage.

"Han," he started, "did you manage to speak with Mifune?"

"Yes, my lord. He says he will be able to provide enough samurai for most but not all of the smaller villages. "

"Dammit," Naruto muttered, before continuing more loudly, "Those villages won't be able to sustain themselves for long. They might not even survive until the next games."

"Naruto is right," Yagura agreed. "We may have to forward them some of our own missions to ensure they don't collapse." He frowned, and it looked odd on his childish face. "It would be a shame for their legacies to vanish."

"Forget their legacies," he said with a scoff, "they won't have enough money to keep their ninja. Raiders and bandits would crush them once they're gone – Valley is barely fending off attacks in River Country. Some of the outlying villages were burning when I went through there."

"Don't you –"

"You're both wasting everyone's time," Gaara cut in, "It doesn't matter what either of you say, the point of the matter is that the villages can't be allowed disappear."

The two crossed their arms, going quiet before they glared at each other.

"I will send word to Mifune as well as the administration when we are done," Han said. "Now, on to an equally important matter – the shinobi games."

"How many of the Kage will be attending?" the Sage asked.

"The Hokage said he'll be here," Naruto answered.

"The Raikage'll show," B said.

"The Tsuchikage has agreed to attend," Roshi said, eyes closed.

"The Mizukage will be attending," Yagura said, bowing his head.

"The Kazekage will also be attending," Gaara finished, looking to the Sage.

"Excellent. It is good to see that they are still willing to attend despite the distance…"

"I don't think it has to do with them being willing," Naruto muttered. "They probably crap their pants at the thought of saying 'no.'"

"I told you I was getting on in my old age, Naruto."

Everyone snorted, while the old man just sighed before looking to Han.

"How are the preparations going?"

"They will be finished on time, my lord," He said, picking up a scroll and unfurled it. "Gaara and Yugito will oversee the Shadow Games. Yagura and Roshi will oversee the Survival Games. Utakata and Fū will oversee the Hunting Games. B and Naruto will oversee the War Games." He looked around at the others. "Is that understood?"

They nodded.

"Good. Shinobi will be entering the country over the course of the next week. Mifune is not present as he is prepping the samurai for mobilization, who will arrive later tonight. I want your own squads, minus those you need to run your games, dispersed throughout the country in standard four man hunter teams."

"Will we be covering our usual areas?" Yagura asked.

"Yes," he answered, nodding. "However, patrol patterns have been changed, and will continue to change through the course of the games. You will receive these patterns from the master, Nagato, or me personally. Is that understood?"

They nodded again.

"Be vigilant," the Sage said quietly, "There are multiple S-rank ninja after each of you, and the games will be a perfect opportunity to strike. I do not want any of you traveling alone outside the city after tonight – you will be either with one of your fellows or Nagato. Is that understood?" He asked, looking around and smiling as they nodded once again. "Excellent, excellent. It would break this old man's heart if anything were to happen to any of you."

Everyone fidgeted uncomfortably at the notion and Han cleared his throat, looking particularly uncomfortable at the thought.

"More detailed instructions about your games will be here to be picked up whenever it is convenient – but do not dally. You have a week to set up."

* * *

Naruto went upstairs to shower immediately after the meeting – if Gaara and Roshi agreed out loud that you smelled, then you _smelled_. His thoughts drifted to Fū's words, scowling at the thought of being mistaken as gay.

He found the shower to be wonderfully refreshing, and he indulged a little as the hot water soothed his aching muscles. He winced a little as his handed hovered over his stomach, the unpleasant memory still fresh in his mind. Still, he was excited – Jiraiya hadn't even used his full power and the technique wasn't even finished.

He wanted to be the one to finish it – and he had promised himself that he would as Jiraiya left.

Frowning, he raised his right hand, palm up, and tried gathering his chakra again. While Jiraiya had suggested a balloon, he preferred see things as they worked when he could – and he could do that now, following the water that got caught up in the technique.

First was rotation in all directions.

He let his imagination run loose inside the wispy cloud that he held, watching as droplets of water got caught in the flowing chakra before being flung around and thrown about, even managing to sting a little as they hit his skin.

Concentrating even further, he tried adding more directions in which the chakra travelled, and the stinging got harsher but he didn't relent.

"Come _on_," he muttered, "you can do this."

He grit his teeth and eventually had to relent, slowly decreasing the speed of the rotations so it wouldn't explode in his face. Taking a deep breath, he sighed when the cloud dispersed completely.

He craned his neck forward under the stream of water and blinked as he saw his bleeding skin.

"Crap...maybe that's why he said to use a balloon…" he muttered, adjusting his position so the water would rinse away the blood.

He held his head under the stream of water and watched as the blood went to the floor, ignoring his body as the small cuts healed. He traced the path of the blood around the drain, making sure that none of it would remain for the next person – it'd be rude, after all, he thought.

As his tracing slowed, an unbidden thought came to him as his foot went around the drain, and then he smacked his forehead.

"I'm an idiot," he grumbled, "I don't know how we didn't think of it…"

Bringing up his hand again, he concentrated on gathering his chakra, and the wispy cloud formed again. This time, he didn't let his imagination run loose – instead, he envisioned the chakra swirling around the center, just like the blood had going down the drain, adding more and more paths as he concentrated.

"Yes…" he breathed, "_Yes!"_

The color wasn't right – it was still far too wispy, but he decided he would worry about that later. Right now, he only cared about getting the rotation down, especially since he could see the shape.

The cloud had condensed into something more like a sphere, and it was becoming rounder as he focused, picturing the swirling pattern in his mind. And then –

"Naruto!"

"_Gah!"_

The cloud exploded and, despite the little amount of chakra, it threw him out of the shower stall, peppering him with bits and pieces of plastic and stone.

"Shit!_"_ he yelled.

He might've been a jinchūriki, but he'd stayed up all night and his muscles stilled ached. It should've been no surprise when hitting the wall hurt.

A towel landed on his head, which he immediately used to cover himself. Looking up, he saw B standing there looking down at him with an amused expression.

"Don't say a word," he muttered darkly, "or I'll never get you another Icha Icha book again."

B grinned even more widely before he peaked into the stall.

"Damn, Naruto, you cracked the walls." He frowned. "Too bad 'cause this was our favorite stall…"

It took a moment for the teen to process what B had said.

"Are you telling me you and Yugito…?"

He just scratched his head sheepishly.

"That's _disgusting_!"

Disgruntled at the revelation and his rough landing, he stood up and wrapped the towel around his waist, muttering darkly under his breath as he stood.

"I'm guessing you want to start setting up the War Games?"

"I'll be a busy B later tonight, so I wanna do it when there's light."

"Give me a second to get dressed."

He shut off the water before moving heading up a flight of stairs. Turning to his left, he continued to the end of the hall, putting a finger on a paper seal. A moment later there was a click and he walked into his room. It felt enormous to him considering it was meant for an adult, but it was cozy nonetheless.

He glanced at the pictures of his mother and father as he swept past them towards the closet. Throwing pieces of his uniform on to the bed, his gaze lingered on a third picture of the people he grew up with and his lips turned up in a small smile.

With a shake of his head, he wondered how he would have gone through life without them.

Donning his fishnet armor first, he put on the rest of his gear quickly, which was exactly the same as the others' minus the number of tassels. He stood in front of the mirror to make sure everything was in order.

"At least Han made these look decent," he muttered. Turning his body to the right, he glanced at the reflection of the nine tassels before gazing at the metal of his headband. Then he grinned. "Damn straight I'm proud of my tails."

* * *

The area where the War Games would be completed was enormous – a box canyon that measured several kilometers on each side. A clean strip of land several hundred meters wide evenly split the area in two, which was otherwise a random assortment of forest, rock, earth, and water. Two clearings existed on opposite ends of the canyon, several small buildings standing in each.

Taking in the canyon at a glance, he looked at B. "How should we do this?"

"It'll get boring if we just blow everything sky high, so I say we give the chickadees a chance to fly."

"Alright," Naruto said, looking over his shoulder, "who do you think they find the most annoying out of us?"

B just stared at him blankly.

"Right." He brought up a palm to his head with a _smack_. "Han." He looked back to the canyon.

_Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

An army of clones popped into existence with a billow of smoke and they all shot down the canyon wall.

"Eighth and ninth squad," Naruto yelled, "Consider this a training exercise to relieve some stress. No restrictions on techniques to hunt the Hans. Go!" He paused, then screamed, "And don't say a _word_ about this to anyone!"

The tails of their headbands fluttered forward as the shinobi behind them shot past, heading down the walls, some already using long range techniques and Naruto laughed.

"They seem pretty eager, don't they?"

"Of course they are – Han's a serious bastard, and that'll only make 'em kill faster."

An explosion rocked the base on the right, and he squinted to see that one of the walls had partially crumbled before he whistled.

"That's pretty impressive. Those walls are meant to withstand B-rank techniques easily." I scratched my chin. "Should we join 'em?"

He turned at the sound of a _poof_ and blanched. Then in an incredulous voice he asked, "You're gonna drink on the job?"

B just silently offered him a glass filled with ice.

"Relax, Naruto," he said when the blonde just stared. "It's a perfect time to kick back and sip some fine whiskey." He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes behind his shades. "And you better not go rejecting the Lord Hachibi's offer, cause that'll be risky."

He looked between B and the glass, mouth agape. "You're _threatening me?"_

A series of loud explosions echoed from the canyon.

"I'm not even of age!"

B looked on, amused. "There's no law in the Forbidden City that says you can't drink," he said.

A couple of collapsible chairs and a small table appeared with a _poof_,

"Besides, I tried with an entire sink," he continued, and his voice turned dismal as he woefully shook his head. "We can't get drunk."

"Eh, really?" Naruto asked, taking a seat, "I didn't know that."

"It's why me and Nii –"

"Just pour me a glass," he cut in. "And I don't want to hear about the two of you," he added, shivering.

They watched as an entire line of trees toppled over, and several shinobi entered the clearing in the middle.

"So, Naruto, what'd you do before you made the stall go boom?" A grin slowly made its way across B's face. "If it's cause of frustration…"

"Nope," he said loudly, "I was actually trying to do _this_," he said, lifting his free hand.

He started molding his chakra again, exactly as he had before, and he could see a faint blue glow. Frowning, he realized it was harder to do this without using the water to see the rotations.

"That technique…" B muttered, making Naruto glance at him, "what's it called?"

"Jiraiya told me it was called the _Rasengan_ – he hit me with one that was barely powered and it sent me across the entire training ground." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You've seen it before?"

"Nope. It just reminds me of the tailed beast bomb." He took a sip of whisky. "Who made it?"

"Jiraiya said my dad did."

"Now there was a badass muthafucka'."

"Say, B," Naruto started, looking back to the canyon, "do you mind if I ask you how the old man found you?"

He looked thoughtful, swirling his drink before taking a sip.

"It was easy for someone like him to find a jinchūriki once people know of them. It's why it took Fū a while to be found, and Roshi actually came to us."

Naruto was startled by the serious tone, and already regretted asking.

"Our stories are the same everywhere, Naruto. I became the jinchūriki of Gyuki after my cousin lost control of him."

He brought out another glass himself before filling it.

"He didn't find me for a couple years after that, but I swore I would become the best jinchūriki that I could ever be. Only my brother A really cared for me – but even he let me go because of the rest of the village."

"So the old man took you from your family?"

"No," he said, shaking his head, "he gave me a choice to stay or go with him to the Forbidden City. My brother was the one who wanted me to go so that I'd be away from all the prejudice, and maybe live a little more like a normal shinobi."

Naruto tried to imagine for a moment trying to leave B or any of the others behind, and he swallowed nervously as an uncomfortable feeling settled over him.

"I don't think I would've been able to do that…"

"And I wouldn't have either if A wasn't the one who told me to go. He wanted to follow us, but he was a good shinobi and wouldn't betray the village like that."

"You think you're a bad shinobi, then?"

He smirked. "I was a kid too, Naruto, and at that age, deep down, everyone is more child than shinobi. Some are just better at hiding it than others."

"Did he help you out with Gyuki?"

"Nope," he said, leaning back and downing the rest of his glass, "he didn't help any of us. From what I've heard, he just gives us all the same words."

The blonde glanced at him, waiting expectantly as a comfortable silence stretched on.

"I like to think of it as going with the flow," he finally said, slowly swirling the ice in his cup, "but his exact words were 'never change, B, and do what you believe is right.' I've never strayed from those words even once."

Naruto downed his own drink and coughed as it burned, but he looked into the clear sky with a smile, recognizing the words.

"And here I thought he was just pulling my leg," he mused. "I guess the old man really is a sage after all."


	3. Let the Games Begin

******A/N: I appreciate any and all feedback/comments.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**_Let the Games Begin_  
**

"How much further are they?" Naruto asked, glancing to the samurai at his left.

"No more than five minutes, sir," the soldier replied putting away a spotting scope.

"How many times do I have to tell you all to stop calling me that," the blonde muttered, shaking his head, "you can go regroup with the rest of your team."

"I don't know why you keep trying to convince them," Nagato said, folding his arms as he smiled at the teen's annoyance. He glanced at the samurai's back as he walked away. "I think you're actually beginning to annoy them."

They stood near the borders of Fire County along with the rest of the escort, patiently waiting to take over the job of the protecting the Fire delegation once they had reached Rain. As the delegation drew near, Naruto squinted and saw two large carriages along with several supply wagons surround by the participants as well as their own escort.

"You didn't forget the rosters did you?" Nagato asked, glancing to his left.

Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled out a scroll before waving it in front of the redhead. "No way am I gonna remember a hundred names – I'll leave that to you and Han." He paused and narrowed his eyes, looking into the distance. "I hope they don't expect to bring all those ANBU in here…"

"I'm sure most of them are here just as escorts," Nagato said, dropping his arms to his side. "It's time to greet them."

Ordering the rest of group to stay behind, the two liaisons rushed forward and stopped at the border, just as the delegation halted on the other side. Everyone was still for a moment before the doors of two carriages opened and both the Fire Daimyo and Third Hokage made their appearance.

"My lords," the two shinobi greeted, giving a quick bow as they got closer. "We hope your journey went well."

"So polite," the Fire Daimyo said, his nasally voice almost a whine to Naruto's ears. "Dealing with shinobi is so much easier than the other daimyos. They can be so haughty at times," he finished with a huff.

Naruto had to fight hard not to snort at the irony. Instead, he glanced to his side at Nagato.

"We had a good teacher," Nagato replied, a polite smile on his face. "With your permission, I would like to bring up the rest of your escort."

The Daimyo and Hokage shared a glance before they nodded, and Naruto disappeared with a poof.

"A shadow clone, hm?" the Hokage asked, smiling wryly as the large group of samurai and shinobi rapidly approached.

The original Naruto met them barely minutes later, giving another quick bow as he addressed the two leaders of Fire country.

"I'd just like to confirm that there have been no changes to your delegation, sir," he said, glancing at the Hokage as he unfurled a lengthy scroll, "just in case we need to call in additional escorts."

"A few of our participants fell ill, so I daresay that your escort should be more than enough," the Hokage said. A warm smile reached his eyes as he continued, "And it's good to see you made it back safely, Naruto."

"Do you really have to embarrass me now, sir?" he muttered so that only the Hokage could hear. He rolled his eyes as the old man chuckled before he cleared his throat, looking down to his scroll. "Escorts of the Fire Daimyo and the Lord Hokage – Chiriku, Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Guy, and a single team of ANBU."

He looked up as those who were called made their way towards him and he frowned as he looked at the ANBU, who remained masked. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay with the Lord Hokage at all times during your visit if you're going to remain masked."

"That won't be a problem," a white cloaked ANBU replied. "But we must insist on searching the carriages."

Naruto brought up a hand up to his left ear. "Incoming ANBU will be searching the carriages," he said, nodding to himself when he received a response. Stepping off to the side, he gave a curt nod to the squad leader. "They shouldn't trouble you, so feel free to move on ahead."

* * *

The ANBU swept past him in a flash, who were followed immediately by Kakashi and several of his nin-dog.

He gave a final quick bow as the Daimyo and Hokage walked past him at a much more leisurely pace, the rest of their escort following in their wake, but frowned as he stepped in front of a few genin, gently raising his hand.

"I'll have to ask you to stay where you are until your name has been called," he said, seeing their confused expression. "Standard procedure – you'll be called shortly."

"Jeeze Ino, didn't you hear them calling out names?" someone called out before laughing obnoxiously.

"Shut up, Kiba!"

Naruto glanced at the two genin, almost smiling as their banter reminded him of his own friends. He waved away their apologies and moved back to Nagato, pulling out a copy of his own scroll.

"Start from the top, will ya?" he muttered as he offered the scroll, "otherwise, this is gonna take forever – and I don't want to be stuck talking with them," he added, glancing towards a group of much older shinobi."

"Is that why you asked me to come along?" Nagato asked as he took the scroll. "Sometimes I think I indulge you a little too much," he said, turning around before he started to walk away.

"Well, you're supposed to help family," he quipped. "Besides," he muttered, "you're used to doing all the stuffy talking…"

He moved closer to the large group of shinobi and looked to the bottom of his list before he called out, "Yamanaka Ino, Yakushi Kabuto, Yajima Shin." He glanced up as the kunoichi from earlier walked forward along with two old shinobi stepped forward. "You all received your papers?"

They nodded before each pulled out a tiny scroll, unfurling it in front of them.

"Yamanaka Ino," he muttered, taking her scroll, "first time attending…Yakushi Kabuto, second time attending… Yajima Shin, second time attending."

"Your papers are in order at least," he said as he reached into a pouch, pulling out several square paper seals. "I'll need you to put these against your skin and focus some of your chakra into it," he said, passing one to each of them. He waited as they followed his instructions, watching an identical seal that was beside their name on the roster. "Good," he said, watching as the symbols darkened. "It looks like you're clear, so you can move on ahead."

"Everything is in order," Naruto said before turning to the rest of the ANBU and looked to another white cloaked squad leader. "We'll send word immediately if anything happens."

They returned a curt nod before the entire group vanished.

"Start moving out," he called out as he turned around. "Squads one through eight is on patrol – standard pattern. If you deem unauthorized individuals to be a threat, act first. Our route is supposed to be clear of everyone except for standard patrols."

He moved up with Nagato to the center of the group near the carriages before turning to the redhead with a grin. "So, how was talking with all the –"

"I apologize for interrupting…"

They turned to the ANBU who had appeared next to them, their head slightly bowed. He stood up straighter as he turned to Nagato.

"… However, the Lord Hokage wishes to speak to you," the ANBU finished, vanishing when he received a nod.

"You know," Naruto said, his gaze lingering where the shinobi had been, "I always wondered what it'd like to be in the ANBU." A wistful expression crossed his face. "I bet they get to see the coolest things…"

"You can talk to Han about creating a division if you really want," Nagato said, ruffling the blonde's hair, "but for now, I have to some more talking to do."

After he watched Nagato disappear, he moved up further to the left of the convoy, thoughts drifting to the many genin and the few chunin that the Leaf had brought. He found the demeanor of many of their shinobi odd, with some of them seeming quite capable while others seemed better off living a civilian life.

He slowed his pace to match the convoy as a large group of genin chattered excitedly near him, and he was reminded again of his own friends.

It's so damn busy this time of year," he muttered, frowning as he realized he hadn't had much chance to talk with the others over the past week – even the old man. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a loud voice.

"You know, you don't look very strong."

Naruto glanced to his right and raised an eyebrow at a boy, whose markings he recognized as those of an Inuzuka.

"Akamaru's telling me you are, but I don't see it…"

"Don't bother listening to Kiba," Ino cut in as Naruto was about to respond, "his dog's smarter than he is."

"I was just asking him a question," he growled, "I wanna see how strong I've gotten with Akamaru."

"You'll get plenty of chances to find that out," Naruto said, easily falling into the familiar banter, "that's what the Shinobi Games are about, after all."

"Can you tell us a little about them?" a girl with pink hair asked, "I tried to find out more about them, but there wasn't much in the books..." she trailed off, and then she blushed. "Sorry, I'm Sakura."

"Everyone calls me Naruto," he said, beaming, "well," he amended, scowling at the samurai, "almost everyone…" He looked back to the girl and folded his arms. "But most people would rather go to the events than read about them – and they change every time to try and keep things fair."

"Oh…well do you have any advice for us?" she asked. "We just graduated from the academy this year, so..."

He blinked in surprise. "Really? You guys must be pretty well trained then. Most of the shinobi are fairly experienced genin or recently appointed chunin."

"Kakashi-sensei thought we could use the learning experience," she said, a brilliant smile on her face, "we have our chunin exams coming up soon."

"Are _you_ going to be in the games?" a sullen voice asked.

Looking to the Uchiha, he shook his head. "Wouldn't be fair – I'm one of the proctors, ya see," he added, seeing the boy narrow his eyes.

"So you _are_ strong," Kiba said, a fierce smile on his face, "Heh, I wonder how I'd do against someone like you…" he trailed off as he glanced down at Akamaru, who had let out a small whine.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with Ino, but your dog really is smarter than you," Sakura said, huffing as she folded her arms. "Naruto would crush you like a bug."

"And how would you know that?" Naruto asked, looking rather amused. "I don't think I've seen any of you before today…"

She pointed to his forehead protector. "There wasn't much about the games, but there was a lot about the Forbidden City." She paused. "I saw your tassels…you're one of the jinchuriki, aren't you?"

A wide smile spread across his face as he nodded.

"Fight me."

He glanced again at the Uchiha whose eyes geld an odd gleam in them. "What?"

"Fight me when we get to the Forbidden City," he watched as the boy blinked and two crimson eyes bored into his own, "testing these eyes against someone like you would be perfect…"

"I don't think that'd go so well with your leaders," he said, frowning as he noticed Sakura and another boy looked oddly uncomfortable.

"Naruto's right, Sasuke."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

He turned towards the lazy voice and saw that the jonin had appeared right behind them.

"He'd get in trouble if he started beating up our genin, you know," he said, a friendly smile reaching his eyes.

Naruto watched as it only served to make the Uchiha scowl darkly.

"Did you need anything from me, sir?" the blonde asked, looking back to the jonin.

"Nope," he said, still smiling. "Just came to check up on my students."

"You know," Naruto said, glancing to the book in the jonin's hand, "you might want to put that away when we get reach the city…"

The man just kept smilling.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he muttered before looking back to Sakura. "And he's your sensei? Maybe I'm underestimating you guys…"

He was surprised when she just snorted. "He's not that great…he's a pervert and he's always hours late to _everything_."

He opened his mouth but he was interrupted as a voice rang in his ear.

"_Multiple contacts at two o'clock."_

Several clones appeared in a cloud of smoke, and they immediately dispersed in every direction while Naruto disappeared to the other side of the carriage, watching as three teams of the samurai broke off, thumbing open their swords as chakra bristled over their armored forms. He nodded in satisfaction as the gap they left behind was immediately filled.

Three of his clones set off immediately in the direction the sensor ninja had pointed out, with two more following a short distance behind. He grabbed a spotting scope from a samurai and peered through it as someone dropped down next to him.

"I only see a ton of smoke," he said, putting down the scope. He frowned at Nagato. "Any idea of what it is?"

"None whatsoever," Nagato replied, shaking his head, "we only have standard hunter teams out here."

A dull _boom_ was heard as a plume of blackened smoke drifted into the sky, smeared with bright orange.

"Well, that –" Naruto stopped as he suddenly straightened. "It's Hanzō," he said before turning back to the samurai. "Regroup with the convoy!"

He and Nagato moved ahead of the group as a lone shinobi rapidly approached from the north.

"You're not supposed to be here," Naruto said, crossing his arms with a frown as Hanzō reached them.

The man just snorted as he looked down at the teen. "Remember whose country your old man's little city is in, punk." His eyes narrowed. "I'll go wherever the hell I want – you'd do well to remember that."

"Hanzō," Nagato greeted, stopping Naruto's retort. "Trouble?"

"Nagato," Hanzō said a bit more respectfully, giving a curt nod. "Ibuse felt something funny when he was stretching his legs. Turned out to be more missing-nin – small group that came from the south-east." He frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "It's the third group in the past week, same direction." Glancing between the two, he added, "Your little games always bring out the cockroaches…"

"River Country was having problems when I went to get their roster," Naruto said, looking worried. "Were they from Valley?"

Hanzō shook his head. "Missing-nin from the Mist. The others didn't have headbands and weren't in the Bingo Books."

The trio started walking as the convoy caught up, each caught up in their own thoughts.

"Did you get anything from interrogation?" Naruto asked.

"The earlier groups had suicide seals on them," Hanzō answered, "makes me think that someone sent them to take out one of the arriving delegations." He suddenly looked amused. "As for this group – I don't waste my time with small fry. Nothing left of 'em."

"We'll let security know," Nagato said. "They should increase patrols to the south-east."

"Just hurry up and finish your games so my country stops getting unwanted visitors," he said. An instant later, he vanished.

"He has such a huge stick up his ass," Naruto grumbled, but he grinned when Nagato tried to hide a smile. "Sometimes, I think he's actually related to Han…"

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but grin in excitement as they neared the Forbidden City, getting caught up in the dull buzz of the first timers behind him before they were rapidly drowned out by the noise ahead. The first gate stood wide open, and he saw people from all over the Elemental Nations walking the streets.

Glancing up at the commemorative plaque, he silently recited the words before the group passed underneath it, their excitement becoming more audible. He watched as the crowds parted for the samurai and shinobi escorts who surrounded the Fire delegation, ever vigilant.

"Man, I've never seen so many people before… and there's so many new smells!"

Naruto glanced back at Kiba, who was looking around wildly along with his dog, who was yipping loudly as he squirmed in the boy's shirt.

"Ooh, Asuma-sensei, can we go there to eat later? I've always wanted to try stuff from the other countries!"

"Chouji, think about something else besides food for once!"

He smiled at Ino's words when they reminded him of another kunoichi, but he shook his head as he walked on, glancing at the samurai that patrolled the streets as he passed them by. Turning his head to the left when he felt someone appear, he tilted to his back meet Han's gaze.

"Naruto," he said, giving the teen a nod.

"You got my clone's message?"

"Yes," he said. "Nothing else happened on the way?"

The blonde shook his head. "The rest of the route was clear."

"Good," He looked over the blonde's head, eyes searching. "Where's Nagato?"

"He's probably still talking with the Hokage," Naruto said, pointing a thumb back to the second carriage.

"Very well," Han said, frowning. "Tell him to come find me when he's done."

"Will do," Naruto said, giving a casual salute that Han scowled at before the man disappeared.

"Was that another jinchūriki like you?" Kiba asked excitedly, "I've never seen anyone like that before, that guy was huge!"

"Didn't you see his uniform?" Sakura said, "You could tell just by looking at him!"

He ignored them they neared the second gate, frowning when he saw another large escort group. Bringing a hand of to his ear, and muttered, "Hold position."

The lead samurai held up a small fan and the group immediately halted.

He moved forward ahead of the group towards the second gate, passing by what looked like the Water Country's delegation. Reaching the gate, he saw two familiar people waiting as the Water delegation's papers were checked once again.

"Mifune," he greeted, nodding to an older samurai who wore more traditional armour and only a single sword and gourd at his waist. He glanced to his fellow jinchūriki and gave another nod. "Utakata."

"Naruto," they both replied, the samurai giving a small bow while Utakata smiled.

"Was there a delay with your group?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder. "I just got here with the Fire delegation and was expecting to head in right away…"

"Not when they were with me and Fu," Utakata answered, crossing his arms. "Some missing-nin caught up to them while they were going through River Country, though."

"Hanzo caught a group of them too," Naruto said, frowning. "Looked like they came from River and were heading north. Ex-Mist. He mentioned there were others over the week too."

"They might have been trying to catch up to the delegation then," Mifune said, looking thoughtful. "I'll have send word back to Iron Country for additional support." A frown marred his usually calm expression. "We weren't expecting this many attempts."

"Did I hear that right?" a soft voice gently cut in. "Don't tell me that I'll have to thank that old brute…"

Naruto turned to the voice before he quickly bowed. "Lady Mizukage, I'm sorry for not seeing you there."

"Nothing to worry about," she said, smiling warmly, "after all, you must be busy, what with escorting the participants of all these countries." She paused a moment and looked the blonde over before her gaze settled on his face. "Hm. I think you'd get along with Chōjūrō quite well…"

She shifted to the side and he instantly knew that he was looking at her personal escort. His gaze immediately went to the bandaged face of Momochi Zabuza and the massive sword that poked out from behind him. Glancing at the other three – two younger and one older – he noticed that they too wielded swords.

Naruto couldn't help himself. "You brought four of the Seven Swordsmen?" he asked incredulously. He paused and scratched the back of his head, chuckling sheepishly. "Uh, no offence meant, Lady Mizukage…"

She laughed delightfully and he saw the younger shinobi with glasses blush. Personally, he couldn't blame the boy – he thought the Mizukage was rather pretty…

"Chōjūrō and Haku are still in training," she explained, a smile still gracing her features.

He glanced at the one who had blushed and to the massive blade that was wider than the boy. Then his gaze shifted to the innocent looking girl, who he also thought also was rather pretty, and the thin sword that was visible across her back.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he said, giving a nod to the group, "it's nice to meet you all."

"You can call me Haku."

Naruto glanced towards her and

"M-my name's Chōjūrō" the boy said, raising a hand, "N-nice to meet you, Uzu – "

"Call me Naruto," he interrupted, flashing the boy a grin.

The boy just bobbed his head, laughing nervously. "Then nice to meet you, Naruto!"

"Chōjūrō," the oldest of the group chastised, "what I have I told you about being so –"

"Hush, Ao," the Mizukage called out politely. Her tone was almost motherly, but her eyes held a dangerous gleam in them as she smiled. "Or I'll put you to sleep… permanently. Let them have their fun," she added with a much warmer expression.

Naruto took a nervous step back at the killing intent that had briefly filled the air, watching as the man paled.

"O-of course, Lady Mizukage…" the man stuttered.

Zabuza snorted. "Way to practice what you preach," he drawled, crossing his arms as he shook his head. "Sometimes, I think the kid's manlier than you are."

Naruto watched them, bewildered. He glanced back at Mifune and Utakata, both who had looks of amusement on their face, apparently used to this behavior. He shook his head in wonder as his image of the Seven Swordsmen was completely shattered. Still, he was aware of exactly how dangerous these individuals were.

"Well, we won't keep you much longer, Naruto," the Mizukage said, giving him another warm smile before she turned and offered her papers to the guard.

"You know," he said, waving to his new acquaintances before facing Utakata, "they're definitely not what I expected."

"The Mizukage is a gentle person," he said, smiling fondly. "She didn't make any fuss you know, when the master offered to take me away."

"She can be scary as hell though," Naruto muttered, giving her another quick glance.

"That," Utakata replied slowly, a smile creeping up his face, "is also true. She only gets like that if you get on her bad side, so you should have nothing to worry about."

The blonde snorted, glancing to Ao. "I just met the guy and I already feel sorry for him."

"I'll see you at the meeting though – I have to show the Water delegation where to go," Utakata said, waving goodbye.

Returning the wave, he turned back to Mifune. "Have there been any other incidents with the other countries?"

"Grass reported a few missing-nin, but nothing else," he answered. "It seems there's only trouble brewing in the south."

Naruto blew out a breath. "River Country was having some trouble…their village was on the verge of collapse, so it's no surprise."

They fell into silence that continued as they watched the Water delegation continue through, allowing those of Fire Country to finally reach the gate.

"Crap," Naruto muttered, smacking his head. "I forgot to tell Nagato…" He glanced at Mifune. "Sorry, Mifune – have to go pass on a message."

The man just nodded in understanding, giving him a quick farewell that was returned.

He rushed back to the second carriage to see that the Hokage and Nagato were outside, idly chatting to pass the time.

"My apologies for interrupting, sir," he said, giving a short bow, "but Han asked that Nagato meet with him as soon as possible…"

"Hm, then I'd like you to keep me company, Naruto," he said after taking a puff of his pipe. He leaned forward and winked, whispering, "Or else I'll have to go and start talking with the Daimyo, which is something I'd like to avoid for a little while." He paused. "And drop the formalities – it's all I've been hearing since we left the village."

"It that's what you want, old man," the blonde said before laughing at the old man's amused expression.

"You've certainly grown quickly," the Third said, letting loose a small cloud of smoke into the air. "Jiraiya told me of his spar with you – I think he was more impressed than he let on."

"I don't think I even scratched him," Naruto said, grinning despite the fact, "it was fun though, sparring with someone new. Even if he did just beat the crap out of me…"

"Every good shinobi goes through that at some point," the Hokage said, emptying his pipe. "He said you'd be growing out of it soon, with the few things he taught you." Putting the pipe away, he looked at the blonde thoughtfully. "You wouldn't indulge an old man's curiosity would you?"

Naruto just put his hands on the back of his head and grinned. "I can't just go around giving out my secrets, though I might let you in on what I can do if you're willing to trade…"

The old man burst out in laughter, drawing the gazes of several people around them. A smile still graced his features as he settled down. "Bargaining with the Hokage like that… Jiraiya said you were a cheeky brat, but I didn't expect this! I guess it's been that long since I've had a chance to talk with you."

"You seem to having an awfully fun time here, Lord Hokage."

They both turned to the lazy voice, and Hatake Kakashi gave them a small wave.

"I hope I'm not intruding…"

"Of course not, Kakashi," the Hokage said gruffly, as if appalled at the thought. "I was just laughing at Naruto's cheek."

"I just came by to see what was going on – this is taking a little longer than I expected…my students are getting a little impatient," he explained as he put his book away.

"Yes," Naruto said, grimacing, "the Water delegation was supposed to arrive earlier, but they were briefly delayed."

"No trouble I hope," the Hokage said, frowning.

The teen almost snorted but stopped, remembering they weren't alone. "Nothing major…I doubt the Swordsmen had any trouble dealing with whoever it was."

They fell silent as the guards started checking their papers. Fortunately they didn't have to wait nearly as long with so many guards helping, and once everyone had passed through the gate, Naruto led the eager group to the back of the second circle, near the third gate.

"You'll be staying in the same lodgings as the previous years, sirs," he explained as they approached a large, five level pagoda that was surrounded by a high wall.

Passing through the gate, he greeted the samurai who stood guard and waited in front of the doors to the building, watching the gate close behind the last person. He cleared his throat and waited until he had everyone's attention.

"For those of you who are here for the first time, this will be your lodgings during your time here. The first three levels are where you will find your rooms – the final floor is strictly forbidden to all except for the Lord Hokage, the Fire Daimyo, and their personal escorts." He looked around to make sure he had their attention. "Samurai will be stationed on the fourth floor – and they _will_ cut you down if you attempt to pass them. No exceptions. Do you understand this?"

He watched as they collectively nodded, a dull murmur reaching his ears.

"Secondly, do not attempt to leave or enter over the wall – you'll probably be crippled, or at the very least, you risk your career as a shinobi. Is this also understood?"

They nodded again, but none of them spoke this time.

"Thirdly, no guests are allowed here. The city has more than enough places for you to mingle with others. Finally, if you are not with one of your senior ninja, your identity will have to be verified at the gate. Please don't give them any trouble, as they are ordered to detain any suspicious individuals – and are permitted to kill if you are deemed a threat."

Then a smile threatened to split his face.

"Welcome to the Forbidden City. I suggest you all rest up – you're going to need it."

* * *

The lights went out, and a startled Uchiha Saskue nearly fell off the wall, barely managing to catch himself in time. As his Sharingan unconsciously activated, his gaze darted around the room as he jumped down to the floor, landing in a crouch. He moved next to the door in a flash, and opened it just enough to peek through the crack.

The hallway was dimly lit by candlelight, and he could see that the other Leaf ninja were also cautiously peering out of their rooms, their faces telling him that they too were unsure of what was going on. Gingerly opening the door, he left his room in a crouch and saw Sakura coming out of hers as well.

"What's going on?" she whispered, glancing around. "And where's Kazuo?"

"Right here."

She flinched and whirled around before hitting the boy's shoulder. "Dammit, don't do that!"

"Sorry," he said, laughing sheepishly.

They looked down the hallway as others began emerging from their rooms and saw some of them heading towards the stairs.

"What should we do?" Kazuo asked. "Kakashi's on the top floor…should we see if he's headed down here?"

Grunting, he shook his head. "You heard what the blonde said – the samurai will cut us down." He glanced to the other end of the hall. "We should head outside."

The others nodded as he led them down the stairs, and they met the others of their graduating class on the way.

"The hell is going on?" Kiba grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"This is likely part of the games," Shino said, unperturbed. "The proctor did tell us to rest when we got here, after all."

"But we spent like days walking here!" the Inuzuka exclaimed, looking miffed.

"Exactly."

As they left the building, they saw that the rest of the grounds were also engulfed in darkness, and that the only lights were the small pinpricks near the compound's gate.

"I guess we keep going out, then?" Kazuo asked quietly.

Quickly agreeing, they moved swiftly in the moonlight, leaving their residence behind them before they followed the other shinobi that were heading towards the second gate, sticking close together.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. "Why couldn't they just tell us where to go?"

"Quit complaining and keep moving," Ino snapped. "I'm already creeped out at seeing a whole city go dark…I don't want to have to listen to you whine, too!"

As they neared the second gate, they saw several ninja gathering on the other side. Three walls had also been put up, and the shadows they cast made the area look oddly foreboding.

He felt like he was walking into some sort of slaughterhouse.

The group slowed as they reached the gate, but didn't go through.

"Hinata," Shino asked, his voice calm, "can you use your Byakugan?"

Nodding, she brought her hands together and the blood vessels along her temple bulged as she activated her dōjutsu.

"I-I only see the others around us and the walls." She focused more chakra into her eyes. "It's hard to make anything out on the other side…"

Sasuke didn't bother waiting around after her words. Instead he just moved ahead of the others, and his teammates quickly followed suit along with the rest.

Then everyone except Hinata paused as they passed through the gate.

"Holy shit," Kiba whispered, glancing the near around the area. "Is this gonna be a thousand person brawl or something?"

He observed the gathered shinobi and saw that while some looked to be fairly calm, most looked jittery and a few looked even downright terrified at what was going on.

"If this is a free-for-all, we should stick together in the beginning," Shikamaru said, looking oddly serious for once. "It'll increase our chances of lasting until the end…"

They all silently agreed as they moved to the walls, putting their backs to it as several more shinobi entered through the gate. None of them spoke as tense minutes passed, which they used to gauge the other shinobi, but then everyone went quiet as the gates started to creak shut before they closed with an ominous boom.

Pained cries were heard as they were flooded by bright lights, and he felt his heart hammer against his chest as a sudden roar washed over them. Blinking, he still saw nothing but the walls that surrounded them.

"What the hell…?" Kiba yelled, barely being heard over the roar.

They saw the other shinobi begin to turn around, and when he followed suit he saw the nine jinchuriki standing with them in front of the massive gate.

Silence swept over them all as the middle figure stepped forward.

"Welcome to the shinobi games," the enormous man said, his voice booming from several speakers. "For those of you who are participating or observing for the first time, I will start with its purpose and general rules."

"You have all decided to become shinobi for one reason or another, but you've been lucky to experience peace considering that our history is wrought with war." He paused, letting the words sink in. "The games are an alternative way of showing force; providing the world a glimpse of up and coming talent from each village that participates. Here, you will experience a tiny fraction of what it means to be a shinobi – as well as to find out whether this is the life for you."

He gestured to four shinobi at his sides.

"The nine of us will be the proctors for the games – our word is law, and we ask you not to forget this. You are guests, but we will remove you if need be – and that brings us to the rules for the duration of the games."

"First, being a shinobi means putting your life on the line. You have all signed your waivers, but I will reiterate; there is a chance you will die. If at any point you wish to withdraw, you are free to do so without punishment. However, killing for the sake of killing is greatly frowned upon – and with that said, I will point out that the games run on an individual point system based on performance in each game. Unnecessary killing will result in point deductions."

"Second, there is to be no poaching. There exist bloodline limits, weapons, and knowledge that are sought after, and if you make it your purpose to take such things, you will be hunted down – and I can guarantee you will not leave this place alive. Every country and village has agreed to this."

Sasuke swallowed nervously as the unpleasant thought of someone plucking out his eyes crossed his mind. He glanced at Hinata as the girl looked particularly frazzled by the words.

"You will jeopardize your country's standing and future chances to partake in any games. Countries in the past have turned over those foolish enough to break this rule without a second thought, so keep that in mind."

"Now, as for what the Shinobi Games actually are, it is four different competitions which are randomly chosen and whose specific details vary year by year."

He watched as the shinobi stepped back and the two at the far left stepped forward – a redhaired boy who looked to be in his mid-teens and a blonde woman who looked to be in her twenties.

"The first event is the Shadow Games," the boy said, his soft voice drifting over them from the speakers. "There will be a change to the rules for this game – there is to be no killing or permanent injury allowed. If this rule is broken, you will be disqualified immediately."

"As a shinobi," the woman continued, "you will more often than not find yourself in the dark. The Shadow Games will give you a taste of what this means. Soon, each of you will pick up a scroll, and you will open it at the twelfth chime of the bell – exactly at midnight." She glanced down at her hand. "That is in exactly one minute."

Sasuke jerked back when a large scroll almost landed on him, and continued to dodge for several more seconds as the area was filled with them. As he glanced around, he noticed that they all looked exactly the same. He picked up the one at his feet.

"They're not going to tell us anything else?" Ino asked, glancing around. "That's way too –"

"Quiet," Shikamaru said as he began to think. "We only have a minute…Shadow Games…"

"The proctors might impersonate us," Shino suggested. "Or some form of sensory deprivation."

"What about the no killing?" Kiba asked.

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke said before lowering his voice. "Do you all have code –"

The bell started to chime, and the crowd started roaring in excitement as they counted down.

Every ninja moved towards the walls and put their backs to it, all the while glancing around nervously, their hands prepared to open their scrolls. None of them bothered to say anything – the crowd was loud enough to simply drown them out.

He had to admit that he was a little nervous; he'd never been on a battlefield like this before with so many other shinobi – but at the same time, he felt a small amount of exhilaration at the thought.

He would finally be able to prove that the Uchiha were the strongest.

"_Three!_"

"_Two!_"

"_One!_"

Tearing open the scroll, he prepared himself, and then –

Silence.

As he leapt out of the smoke, he wondered for a moment if he'd gone deaf – and whether that was part of the game. As he started to calm, he realized that wasn't the case, and his attention shifted to the fact that he now found himself in the moonlight.

He was also completely alone.

Glancing up, he saw enormous metal skyscrapers, but didn't have time to stare as he leapt into the shadows as something noisily approached. A few seconds later, he saw what looked to be a genin nervously stumble around the corner and he glanced at their forehead protector, frowning when he didn't recognize the symbol. Waiting until he was sure things were clear, he examined the scroll he'd been given.

"Standard storage seal…"

He placed his hands on it and focused smoke chakra, releasing its contents. With a burst of smoke, two more scrolls were revealed and he opened them before he raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

"A red turtle…and is that supposed to be lightning?"

He glanced between the two scrolls, feeling a little lost.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

Then the sky rumbled and it started to pour.


	4. A Pair of Jokers

**A/N: I appreciate any and all feedback/comments.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**_A Pair of Jokers_  
**

Naruto watched as the smoke cleared – the only evidence that almost a thousand ninja had been present. Glancing towards Gaara and Yugito, he nodded bracing himself as they dispelled but their memories from the past couple of hours still briefly disoriented him.

"That went a lot quicker than expected," he muttered, shaking his head clear. He glanced at B. "It took ages for some of them to get the picture last time we did this…"

"It's a good thing," B said, stretching his arms, "'cause smart shinobi means better competition and some more bling – for the gamblers, anyway. We're shit outta luck..."

He just snorted, watching as the three walls disappeared and the observers on the other side eased their way forward onto the main road, eagerly awaiting the shinobi that were setting up several boards that would have information about the participants.

"I'd say Gaara's the one out of luck," he said, "all the games this year include rain..."

B flashed him a grin. "Heh, and the pussy cat's gonna get nice and wet…and when she gets home, she won't resist being my pet!"

"I think I've become immune to your pervertedness," he said, giving B a deadpan look, "and I don't know if that's good or –"

"Naruto," a gruff voice called out. "B."

They looked towards the voice and saw Han approaching them, a worried look on his face.

"Sup, numba five?"

The large ninja glanced at B and hesitated for a moment. "I know you wanted to spend some time with your brother, but something's come up. I need you both to head towards River Country's border with Fū."

Naruto and B glanced at each other.

"What kind of trouble is it that you need three of us?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"I only need the two of you. Fū will be playing medic and messenger with her wings – I want to know what's going on and I want her to bring back some bodies."

"Were they ours?" Naruto asked, straightening. "And she'll be alone if she's coming back here."

Han shook his head. "Only the enemy – and they were using something to enhance their abilities. I want to know what." He paused. "And the master has already cleared Fū. Nagato will be meeting up with her on the way back."

"Then what do we know so far?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Patrols sent reports of unusually strong missing-nin along with bandits coming up from River," Han said. "They've just started prodding the borders and some of our people were injured."

"And I'm guessing Hanzō is making sure the games don't spill into his village, right?" Naruto asked, rolling his eyes. "You'd figure he'd give us a little more trust…"

"I'd be careful too if some random ass punks were running around in my backyard," B said. "You can't blame the dude for standing guard."

"Come on, B – even you have to admit he's an ass…"

"Enough. You're both wasting time," Han said. "I won't be able to send backup, but you should be able to handle whatever is at the borders with no problems."

"Gotcha," the blonde said, nodding. "Where's Fū, anyways? I've barely seen her around lately…"

"Right behind you," she quipped, grinning as he turned around. "And who's missing who now, huh?"

"I'm not missing anybody," he said, rolling his eyes. "I was just gonna say how peaceful it's been…"

"Wha – you –"

"I'm already beginning to regret asking you three," Han muttered, shaking his head, "but there's another reason – I spoke to the leaders of River. They've given you permission to enter the country if things turn out to be serious. You two are the last to go in terms of the games, so you'll have plenty of time to figure things out." He looked to Fu. "You'll return immediately after patching up the patrols and return with the bodies and whatever they were using."

"Is that all?" B asked. "Cause if it is, I wanna get this biz over with."

"Just one more thing – orders from the master himself. River was relatively quiet before this so we have no idea what is happening – or whether it is even something big. But if you suspect that anyone you come across is part of Akatsuki, retreat immediately. Is that understood?"

They all nodded before setting off.

* * *

"That doesn't look safe to be near," Naruto said, grimacing as he looked down at the bodies.

He stood staring down at two dead missing-nin from the Sand as well as half a dozen bandits. All of their pupils had become pinpricks and their blood vessels had turned a sickly purplish-black, but their features were otherwise normal.

He turned to the samurai that had led him here. "And you say none of you killed them?"

"No, sir. They dropped dead in the middle of battle."

He held up a canteen. "And they were drinking from this?"

"Yes, right when we started to push them back."

He glanced turned back to the others who were also checking the bodies. "Looks like some sort of short-term enhancement drug," he said, grimacing again as he poured a little out and watching the thick black liquid fall like sludge.

"What else?" he asked, looking back to the samurai.

"They had a visible aura of chakra and even the bandits became strong enough to cause us a little trouble." The man paused. "The ninja benefited more. They lasted much longer, and if we didn't have additional support, a number of us would've been killed, sir."

"That's a problem," he said. Frowning, he turned around to look at Fū. "You find anything else over there?"

She glanced back and shook her head. "Nothing solid – I'll need an actual lab and Yugito's help." She placed her hand on one of the seals of her uniform and released a pair of scrolls. "I'd guess that whatever this is, it provides a lot of chakra through the blood. It's probably what gave these bandits so much strength."

He also released two scrolls before several clones appeared. Tossing them the scrolls, he glanced back to Fū.

"You want a pair too?" he asked. "These guys look diseased..."

"Wuss," she said, rolling her eyes as she put on a pair of gloves. "And here I thought you were actually manly enough for this," she added with a laugh.

He just grumbled to himself as he turned to B. "I want to check River. If bandits can get this strong, people will be in trouble," he said, thinking. "Hell, even Mifune's samurai will have trouble if there are a lot of them – especially if they have ninja. And he wasn't able to send that many in the first place and… what are you doing?"

B looked up from a small notebook, a pencil in his hand. "You don't get to see shit like this every day, so I'ma jot down some notes before it all fades away, ya dig?"

"So long as you're listening," he said before letting out a snort. "Well, at least you're not opening them up or anything."

"Done, boss!"

He glanced up before doing a double take when he who his clones were talking to. "What the hell? When did she become your boss?"

They looked at him and rolled their eyes. "Ever since she asked you to seal the bodies," one of them said.

"Wha - but I'm supposed to be the boss!"

"Well, you are, but we don't wanna touch diseased-looking dudes either," the other one said. "Plus," it added, handing Fū a scroll, "we think she's a lot cuter than you."

Naruto stood flabbergast as they disappeared with a poof, and he knew the samurai turned away to stop from laughing.

"_Nice_, Naruto," B said, bobbing his head as he jotted something else down. "Let's see…" he trailed off as he began to mumble under his breath.

"I can't even beat the crap out of them," he grumbled, smacking his forehead with a palm. "I swear -"

"Well I'm done here, so I'll be heading back," Fū said, ignoring everything as she went into her three-tailed mode. "You two be careful. I don't think I need to tell you what a powerful shinobi could do if they drank this stuff."

They nodded, turning serious as they glanced at the bodies before they watched as she shot off into the distance, her wings fluttering behind her.

"Man, she didn't even look me in the face," Naruto mumbled, cradling his head.

"Don't worry, ace, now all you gotta do is play a little tag before you got the cat in the bag. Well, the other cat – I don't share with anyone."

Naruto ignored him and let out a heavy sigh. "Let's burn the rest of these bodies and get going."

"We can handle that, sir," the samurai said, giving a small bow. "If you have something to do –"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You guys deserve to rest up for a little while – we can take care of this crap." He turned to his remaining clones. "Start burning them."

He watched on as the clones cast basic _Katon_ techniques before he wrinkled his nose at the smell of burning flesh. Then he took a step back and blinked when they suddenly erupted into much larger flames.

"This crap is _flammable_?" he said, glancing towards the canteen in his hand. Shaking his head, he tossed it towards one of the bodies and watched it immediately catch fire. "Why the hell would you drink something like that?"

"Looks like it goes bone deep, too," B added as he neared, glancing over his shoulder, "nothing left of 'em, not even the toes of their feet – or even a shoe."

"At least we'll be able to use that to our advantage," he said, watching as the rest of the corpses were quickly burned. "And we're done here so let's go," he said, pressing one of the marks on his uniform and watching as blackness spread over his clothes. "I want to get to the Hidden Valley."

* * *

The two jinchūriki didn't make it very far into River before they came across a burning village.

"You know the drill. Spread out and disperse yourselves if you find anything," Naruto ordered before he watched his clones leap away. Then his gaze darted between several bodies – more bandits.

"I got one of Mifune's goons here," B said, waving at him to come over.

He moved to his partner before grimacing. "A squad leader," he said, frowning at the large horns before looking to the three bandits on the ground. Crouching, he took a closer look at the samurai. "Now what's this…" he muttered, his fingers tracing over the chest plate, which had several bump along its smooth surface. "Looks like something got him from behind…"

B squatted down next to him and grabbed the body by the collar, pulling it forward. "Whaddya see?"

Naruto squinted. "Four holes in a straight line, right along the back of his heart." He frowned as he brought a hand forward. "Too big to be senbon." He stood up. "Could've been a _Futon_. The holes are about the same size."

B lowered the body to the ground. "Coulda been a _Doton_ or _Raiton_, too," he said, a slight frown on his face. "Even the armor could let some pointy rocks or fingers get through."

The blonde nodded slowly. "Hard to say without knowing what affinity he had. Let's ke –" He stopped and turned his head. "Hostiles. Group of bandits – looks like they took their drugs."

As they sped southwards, the blonde's head perked up.

"A couple of shinobi just arrived. Hidden Valley."

They slowed down as they neared where the clones had dispersed and cautiously made their way past the outskirts of another tiny village, where a pair of Valley shinobi waited. They both wore the same clothes – black with a light brown flak jacket that had a curved streak of blue through it.

"Those uniforms," the older of the two said, glancing between Naruto and B, "you're from the Forbidden City. What the hell are you doing in our borders?"

"Your leaders gave us permission." Naruto replied. "Now, what's going on?"

The younger Valley ninja raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "I thought you guys weren't supposed to get involved with the other countries," he said, shifting his weight.

The two jinchūriki narrowed their eyes before they leapt backwards, dodging a hail of kunai that peppered where they had just been standing, and Naruto formed two clones while B moved further back into the trees.

His copies intercepted the shinobi as the enemy leapt towards him, but their eyes widened as they were slowly overpowered. "Boss, they're drugged!"

He dodged another pair of kunai that came from the woods, returning several of his own before he glanced at the two Valley ninja and he cursed inwardly as he saw the slightly blackened veins at the edges of their collars.

"Catch!"

He spun towards B's voice and leapt forward with a kunai, reversing his grip on it as a third assailant flew towards him back first, their body crumpled over. Bracing the knife with the other hand, he plunged it into a kidney, and the explosive tag began to burn as he spun off to the side.

A moment later, B landed next to him as the tag went off, and they watched as the ninja burst into flames.

"The drugged ones will be easy if you can tag 'em," he muttered before he threw a kunai at each of his clones, an explosive tag attached to each.

The two Valley ninja managed to leap back in time to escape the explosion unscathed before they turned around and disappeared into the woods.

"Shit," Naruto snarled, glancing at B, "do we follow them?"

B just nodded and they immediately pursued, wary of their surroundings as they tried to catch up with their targets. They slowed as the trees thinned into a clearing that revealed a large river – and several more shinobi.

"You retards, why the hell did you come back here?" a pink haired girl snapped, "I told you to lead whoever the fuck it was away!"

"Don't talk to me like that, you little bitch," the older Valley ninja snarled, "you're –"

A kunai slashed across his throat, and the man gurgled as he desperately tried to stem the flow of bright red blood as he fell to the ground.

"Let that be a lesson for you trash," she said, glancing to the rest of the Valley shinobi, "Remember your fucking places…"

Naruto ignored her words and counted half a dozen more shinobi including the girl, who was obviously their leader.

"I'll distract, and you?" he whispered, glancing to his right.

B nodded before he slipped off into the trees.

Naruto quickly made his way to the left to the other side of where he thought B would go. Letting loose a handful of kunai, he leapt forward as the smoke bombs went off, hands already finishing their seals.

_Fūton: Shinkūgyoku!_

He trailed behind the random blades of wind that he had exhaled, satisfied as one of them downed a shinobi who had his back turned. As he swept past the falling body, he plunged a kunai into the back of the head, just in case.

Coming in low, he whipped several explosive shuriken towards several airborne shinobi and caught another one with shrapnel, but he suddenly had to swerve to the right as a stream of water drilling into the ground beside him.

"You shitheads!" the girl screamed, sounding panicked as jagged black lines began to creepy across her face. "You led a fucking jinchūriki –"

B's _Lariat_ hit her from behind.

"Go count while I bounce, bitch!"

Naruto moved to the side and continued on as his fingers formed a cross-shaped seal and two clones popped into existence behind him. He glanced back to see one of them drive a palm into her gut, stopping her for a moment before the other one moved to strike at her back.

He looked forward as B flew past him, cutting through another shinobi with a sword, before he saw that the rest didn't hesitate to down their canteens. He frowned as they were suddenly surrounded by a foul purple aura of chakra that managed to deflect several of his shuriken.

"So that's what he meant," he muttered, remembering the samurai's words. Dropping more smoke bombs at his feet, he jumped back and let his two clones from behind take his place as they ran through the smoke.

"Woah!" he said, surprised as he barely moved in time as one of his clones dispersed. It was the only warning he got as something ripped through the air, and he retreated before summoing a wall of clones. "They got reinforcements!"

He swapped with a clone as a large golden arrow passed through where he had just been standing and he glanced back to see that a small crater had formed where it had struck the ground.

A sudden lull fell over the clearing as the smoke settled in front of him, revealing a monstrous looking shinobi.

"Now that's some freaky shit," B muttered, raising an eyebrow as he stepped up beside the blonde.

The newcomer wore the same clothing as the girl – an apron-like shirt that had a white yin-yang symbol just below a thick length of purple rope. Their body was muscular with six arms, which held a massive bow and it had a third eye on its forehead between two horns.

"If I didn't know any better," Naruto said, glancing to the nervous Valley ninja, "I'd actually say that was a demon."

B gestured to the girl on his shoulder. "She's got a seal on her neck at the back, so there's a good chance she'll be turnin' super whack."

"And I don't have anything that can shut down something like that," Naruto said, frowning. "We'll have to be careful if we decide bring any of them back."

They were interrupted when two more shinobi entered the clearing, both wearing a similar uniform and the two jinchūriki just stared as the middle of the three spoke – a boy that had greyish hair.

"Tayuya got beat?" He chuckled as he shook his head then glanced between the two jinchūriki and laughed. "Didn't think she'd be taken down by a couple of pieces of trash," he said, laughing as the two jinchūriki narrowed their eyes.

"Punk, you better watch what you say," B said, "or a couple of jinchūriki lords are gonna be fuckin' up your day..."

The heavy set shinobi snorted. "Would you listen to that?" he asked, chuckling, "rhyming like a kid and talking like they're better than us…"

"At least they're better than the usual trash," the transformed shinobi said, grinning. "We'll need to start at level two."

A dull thud resounded as the unconscious Tayuya hit the ground.

"Which ones are we keeping alive?" Naruto asked, watching as the two newcomers began to transform.

"The girl was smart enough to know we were a threat, so we keep her," B said. "As for them, we'll show these punks they're messin' with the best – then we start putting the fuckers to rest. We'll decide at the end who we're gonna bend."

_Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

A dozen of his clones shot forward as the enemy moved towards them, while the six-armed shinobi leapt back into the woods. "I got the one in the trees," he said, dodging to the right as a massive arrow shot past him, destroying a line of clones.

He ducked under a tree that was thrown and whipped a handful of shuriken at the large shinobi before pumping more chakra into his legs. He shot forward towards the trees, scowling as another arrow flew by him.

"Shit, he's already getting used to my movements…" he muttered. He glanced backwards at the sound of crashing trees before he moved his fingers into a seal.

Half a dozen more clones popped into existence and three of them turned around, heading towards the shinobi that had decided to pursue him while the rest spread out around him. Moments later, an arrow clipped a clone to his right before he glanced back as another set of memories reached him.

"First," he muttered, hands going through several seals - _Henge no Jutsu_!

Then he formed another cross-shaped seal and the forest was suddenly filled with hundreds of copies of his pursuer – a large orange monstrosity. They began to dash away in every direction before suddenly turning and moving as one.

"Found you…" he muttered as he headed towards a dense section of forest then he blinked at another memory. "Shit, can't get hit with one of those…might actually kill me," he said, frowning.

He reached the shinobi in time to see him begin to cover himself in some kind of gold armor as four of his arms fended off his clones with hooked weapons – then he perked up at another memory.

"What are you waiting for," he yelled to his clones, "kill the trash!"

The ninja leapt back and snarled at him, another arrow with a drill-shaped tip already nocked back and Naruto almost laughed before the arrow was released and a clone took his place. A moment later, a loud roar of pain echoed through the forest from behind him.

"Killing your own teammate," Naruto said as he shook his head mockingly, waiting as another arrow was nocked back. "You really are pathetic aren't you?"

He watched the arrow go wide as the ninja was suddenly blasted forward by a _Rasengan_ and he frowned as the clone was killed as it tried to follow up.

"Damn armor," he grumbled, but he saw that it had at least cracked. "Swarm and tag!" he called out before immediately switching places with a copy.

Leaping up onto the branches as most of his clones tried to pile onto the shinobi, he felt a little satisfaction as the enemy stumbled backwards, dropping his bow with a panicked expression at the dozens of hands that reached out to him.

A clone eventually caught the shinobi's leg from behind and he fell, screaming obscenities as he fell under the rush of bodies, his own becoming covered in dozens of minor seals as his clones finally made contact. Moments later, he casually dropped down and walked up to the shinobi to meet their gaze.

"So, why don't you tell me what you're doing in River Country?"

"Go fuck yourself trash," the shinobi snarled, "it's gonna be game over for you!"

"Your friend's not coming," he said, crossing his arms. "You actually did kill –"

The blonde dodged a wad of something from the shinobi's mouth before raising an eyebrow. "You know, you're really –" He paused and blinked. "Well, looks like your times up. We found someone more important."

Dodging another wad of spit, he crouched down and neatly slit the shinobi's throat. As he moved to stand, he brought up a finger to another seal as blood continued to spurt, and he made sure it was gone before he turned a clone.

"Disperse and tell the others bring the big one to B." He turned and pointed again. "You three bring him and follow me. We've got some questioning to do."

* * *

"Get anything from them?" Naruto asked as he neared his partner, glancing towards the man's feet. He did a double take. "Does that guy have two heads?"

"Heh, get this – they're brothers," B answered, "and they're always stuck together. Creepy if you ask me, but whatever…" He paused. "Only got their names when we were dukin' it out – Sakon and Ukon. No idea which one's which."

"They look…crispy."

The older jinchūriki smiled lazily. "Punks tried to hitchhike on the Lord Hachibi and couldn't pay the price, so they now they're playin' nice." He glanced down at the brothers. "Shoulda took the smart one's lead instead of callin' us trash – all she got was a nice little bash."

"You almost broke my fucking neck!"

"How many more of you are there?" Naruto asked, ignoring her as he said a hand. He paused as his clones appeared beside him and dropped two bodies. "You could just be a team of missing-nin but you're in the middle of taking over a country..."

Naruto watched as they glanced up warily when B unsheathed a sword.

"He already said you have more backup," the blonde continued, pointing at the smaller body, "so talk unless you'd rather us kill you now and go looking for them." He paused and looked at them. "And don't think we won't. You just tore through a peaceful country and that'll make the old man hurt…and that pisses both of us more than you calling –"

Both the jinchūriki snapped their heads towards the woods as a slow chuckle drifted towards them.

"My, my, aren't you two quite the fearsome pair?"

"K-Ki-Kimimaro…"

Naruto's mind was had already started racing before she spoke up - he knew this was a dangerous shinobi. It felt like when he had first met Jiraiya - except this man wasn't trying to hide that he was dangerous at all. The man was practically showing off his own power.

And he knew this shinobi could be part of Akatsuki.

"And you two," the white haired shinobi said, their yellow eyes drifting to Tayuya and the brothers, "for you to fail like this..."

The blonde couldn't hold back the shiver that went up his spine at the disturbingly amused smile.

"The master would be so… displeased."

"You're the one leading all these punks?" B asked, adjusting his stance, "And those marks…I thought the Kaguya clan was sunk."

"And here I thought all of the jinchūriki were thick-headed," the man said, and his voice suddenly hardened as he glanced at their prisoners, "but it seems these four were the fools, letting things turn into this..." He smiled. "Despite the lucky outcome, I will have to punish you for your failure…"

"P-please, Lord Orochimaru!"

Naruto shot to the side, watching as B did the same as the Sannin flicked his fingers. A spurt of blood was all the young jinchūriki noticed before their captives flopped over to the ground, dead.

He fell back with B as a dozen clones rushed forward from a burst of smoke, each pulling out a kunai and exhaling on them, elongating their range with a blade of wind. They shot forward a moment later and reached the Sannin just as Naruto and B got to the opposite side of the clearing. But they suddenly had to duck and leap back as something whipped out of the forest in front of them.

Then a deep, raspy voice sounded.

"Orochimaru…"

Naruto mentally cursed as a hunched figure walked out of the forest, their face hidden away behind a curtain of paper tassels that hung from the rim of a rice hat. His gaze drifted to the black cloak that was adorned with red clouds.

"You let them slip your name on purpose… what do you think you're doing, wasting time like this?"

"Now, now...you know I couldn't let them be studied by just anyone," the Sannin said amusedly, leaping over the river before continuing towards them. "My test subjects are to be studied by me alone, after all…"

"You could have taken them without revealing yourself," the shinobi said. "And you throw away your tools too easily…they still had their uses!"

"Shit," the blonde muttered, glancing at B. He knew he'd slow down the more experienced jinchūriki and just get in the way in this kind of a fight. "_Shit…_"

"Heh, the runts got quite a mouth on him… maybe I'll add his body to my collection after we're –"

_Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

"_Back to Rain!_" Naruto screamed with his own copies. Then he ran as fast as he could. Memories assaulted his mind almost the instant they had appeared, and he joined his clones in giving the newcomer a wide berth as he headed north.

He didn't risk doing anything that would single himself out so he just ran, zigzagging through the trees with the copies of him and B. Then he started to panic as Orochimaru and his partner continued to tear through his clones, and he was beginning to recognize his own movements in the distance.

_Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

Another army of copies formed throughout the destroyed village he was passing through, and he started to breathe heavily, wondering why his limbs felt so heavy as B's worried voice sounded from his ear.

He didn't hear it as he simply fell face first, tumbling along the ground before coming to a halt at the edge of the village. He winced as hundreds of memories flood his mind at once before his body started to feel like it was burning.

"B," he grunted when the man appeared next to him. Then he squeezed his eyes shut as his body burned even more painfully. "_Fuck!_"

"Son of a bitch, how did they get you?" B asked, picking him up, "They didn't even hit you..."

Naruto tried to turn his head towards where a raspy chuckle sounded from, clenching his eyes shut in hopes of even just lessening the pain.

"Maybe the jinchūriki are as thick-headed as you thought, Orochimaru."

"What the fuck did you do?" B asked slowly, crouching to set the blonde down as a red cloak of chakra surrounded him. "And you'd better tell me soon…"

In a flash, chakra engulfed the large jinchūriki before disappearing a moment later, revealing a dark red silhouette with eight swaying tails.

"…else I'll kill you in Version Two," B growled.

Orochimaru smiled slyly as he stepped up beside his partner. "You –"

He didn't finish as a massive skull with horns smashed into his chest, flesh and blood spraying everywhere as he was sent flying through the forest behind him.

B spun around and brought up the skull to shield himself as something whipped towards him from under the other shinobi's cloak. Then he grasped the jointed tail in one hand, before bringing down his other to splinter it into pieces.

"Poison was it?" he growled, seeing something splash through the air. "Then –"

He staggered back as something slammed into his head before he glanced to the ground and saw what looked like small pieces of rounded bone. He looked at the treeline as Orochimaru stepped out, revealing a fleshless chest and peeling skin around his head that revealed a bone-white face with purple markings.

"Well, shit," B muttered, "fighting two of you is gonna be such a bitch..."

The cloaked shinobi just chuckled. "Oho, this is the first time I've seen you injured like this Orochimaru – underestimating a jinchūriki… I've told you your arrogance would get the best of you..."

"It seems I was mistaken to let my guard down…" Orochimaru said, annoyed. He glanced down and watched as new flesh slowly grew over his exposed ribs. "But this body truly is beautiful, isn't it? And to think that it almost went to waste…"

B glanced between the two and wondered what he could do. His thoughts drifted to his younger brother behind him - he'd be an easy target and something the Sannin and the other ninja could use if things started turning for the worst.

_Gyuki_, he thought, _need some words here unless you like sushi.._.

_We might have to split_, the Hachibi replied. _We can't use the Bijūdama or go eight tails...not with Naruto and possibly others._

B's tails slammed into the ground around him, and then they _pulled_, splitting his body apart into three. The two tailed form reverted back into a human as he shot back to Naruto while the three-tailed forms rushed towards to stall the enemy.

He scooped up the young jinchūriki and bolted to the north, soon cursing as the he heard the sounds of combat drawing nearer and nearer.

"Dammit," he muttered, glancing down, "why you just chillin' in your box, you stupid fox?"

Looking over his shoulder, he saw trees toppling over a short distance away before the sounds of explosions gave way to a wall of flame that licked at his heels. Gritting his teeth he pumped even more chakra into his legs and continued as fast as he could.

He finally grinned when he saw first village they had come across. _Gyuki_, he thought, _almost your time to shine_.

A three-tailed form shot past him and simply started running through the trees, and ripping open a clear path. The other ran alongside him and grasped his shoulder before it slowly merged with his body.

B was a barely even a blur as he tore through the air into Rain, and his feet ripped the earth apart as he skidded to a stop in front of his remaining three-tail form, who immediately merged with him.

Orochimaru and his partner crossed the border just as B transformed, and they stopped in their tracks before they started to fall back.

"Muthafuckas think you're going AWOL?" he roared, his voice rumbling through the air, "Fuck that – I'ma make you play _ball!_" he finished, spitting forth a dense ball of chakra.

It crossed the distance between him and the shinobi in an instant, and then a flash of light lit the darkened skies as the _Bijūdama_ detonated, engulfing the area with a dome of pure energy.

B turned back to normal a moment later, cursing under his breath as he rushed back to Naruto.

"Fuck!" he grunted, writhing in pain. "It hurts!"

* * *

Naruto started screaming before they even got half way to their destination.

B just grit his teeth and ignored the teen in his arms as he moved as fast as he could.

_The fox is beginning to piss me off,_ he thought. _The hell's his problem, letting the kid flop?_

_He was always the most stubborn of us,_ Gyuki replied, _but even that doesn't explain why he's like this…_

Pushing himself even more as he saw metal skyscrapers in the distance, he ignored several of Hanzō's patrols and blew past them as he headed towards a large abandoned section of the Hidden Rain. He nearly let out a sigh of relief as he felt raindrops, but he just waited. He wasn't disappointed as Yugito suddenly appeared.

"B –" She stopped at the sound of Naruto's screamin before motioning to him to lay the boy down. "What the hell happened?"

"Poison," he said, crouching as he gently laid the young jinchūriki down. A moment later, several of his tentacles provided shelter from the light rain before he continued, "Orochimaru and another shinobi and if you ask me, I didn't see."

She twitched at the name before cutting open and removing the young jinchūriki's shirt, quickly inspecting him as she brought her hands over his torso. "You're right. No cuts or scrapes." She frowned. "Might've been airborne or absorbed through the skin."

"Already tried to give him some sleepin'," B said, watching as she moved her hands to his head. "But the kid just kept on screamin'."

"Shit," she said, as she focused chakra into her hands. "Where the hell is –"

"I'm here," Nagato said, appearing next to. He looked at Naruto as he crouched. "What happened?"

"Poison," Yugito said. "Possibly from a Sannin."

He snapped his head towards B as he moved his hands to Naruto's head. "Akatsuki?" he asked, pressing his hands down and letting go when the teen finally fell silent. He glanced down after he let go to make sure the seal would hold.

B nodded grimly. "He had a friend too, so looks like they run like we do."

"We should –"

"Nagato," Yugito cut in, "I need you check him. There's more poison entering his body and I can't figure why."

He focused his chakra into Rinnegan before their gaze drifted over Naruto. "There's a foreign chakra throughout his body…"

"The fodder used some drinks and seals," B said, frowning. "Gave 'em a lot of chakra – nasty enough that even I could feel."

"I saw what Fū brought back," Nagato said as he shook his head. "This is different…"

His hands moved through several hand seals before his fingers pressed into Naruto's abdomen, and he watched as small black lines began to spread. "It was already dispersing, but that will speed it up." He glanced at Yugito. "I can't say if that's what was making the poison, though."

He turned to B again but then suddenly looked off to the side, just as Hanzō appeared.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked gruffly. "I never gave you permission to enter my village," he said, glaring at B before he turned to Naruto. He opened his mouth then stopped. "That looks like poison – close to some of my own." He turned to B. "Who just entered my country?"

"Orochimaru and a friend," B said as he stood, "but they were long gone at the end. Looked like they were taking over River, but that plan went to the shitter."

"That punk?" Hanzō said, snorting. "I told him I'd kill him if he ever entered Rain again."

"If you're gonna hunt the punks, feel free to invite Killer B…" He paused. "And can you do anything about the kid?"

"No," Hanzō said, folding his arms. "I don't do antidotes in the first place and that poison will take a genius to figure out." He glanced at Yugito. "It's way out of your league, Nibi."

"You think I don't know that?" she said, snarling over her shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow at her feral look. "If you're that scared of losing him, then I'd go look for the snake's old teammates," he said, looking amused. "The girl seemed like a good medic when I last saw her." He paused. "Though those skills might have wasted away like her fortunes…"

"You know that's pointless," Yugito said, looking back to Naruto as she continued to try and treat him. "Bets are taken for the Games everywhere – there's no way we could find her in time." She glanced at Nagato. "And your seal worked – the level of poison in his body hasn't increased."

"Good," he said, sighing as he felt a little relief. "It's a start, but we still need to get him back to the city – the master should be able to help."

"You should take him now then," she said. "I honestly can't do anything at this point…I'm completely in over my head," she said frowning. "The other medic-nin won't be able to do anything either."

Nagato hefted the blonde in his arms as he stood, raising an eyebrow at Hanzō's sullen expression.

"The punks from your games better not enter Rain," he said, narrowing his eyes. "I have to go make sure the punks aren't hiding." He glanced at B. "Time to pay your rent for staying in my country. And for that crater."

"You won't hear me disagree," B said as he retracted his tentacles. "But I call dibs on the punk that did this," he added, gesturing to Naruto.

Han just turned around. "Don't fall behind."

Nagato turned to the jinchūriki after they disappeared. "You get back to your station. I'll get him to the master as fast as I can."

* * *

The Sage looked down at the last jinchūriki he had welcomed into his home with a pained expression. His hand hovered over the blonde as he sat in his usual cushion, quietly murmuring to himself before glancing at his protégé. "Excellent work with the seals, Nagato." He frowned. "But there is little we can do at this point..."

The Uzumaki sat on the opposite side of the blonde. He watched as the old man raised a hand to the side and swiftly plucked a scroll that had been flying through the air. Then he frowned. "It's too late to seal it away?"

"Unfortunately, it has been inside him for far too long." the Sage replied, "We risk damaging his body and more at this point…" he trailed off as he unfurled the scroll and brought out a brush from its wooden roller. He let out a weary sigh as he began to write.

Nagato simply watched in silence as the brush flew across the paper, drawing unfamiliar symbols and figures. Moments later, the brush was put away.

"I'm sorry Nagato, but I'll need your help again..."

He just bowed his forward and the Sage reached out with a hand to grasp it. An instant later, his hands started moving on their own and one of them pressed against the seal he had placed. Then the hand literally pulled the seal off, along with something that wasn't chakra. His other hand grabbed the scroll from the Sage before he pressed clawed fingers into the middle of the symbols.

"Thank you, Nagato," the Sage said, folding his hands in his lap, "I don't know what I would do without you here…"

"And we could all say the same to you," he said, smiling slightly before he looked down at his charge. "That looked like you tore out a portion of his soul."

The Sage shook his head. "Not his soul, but something else that affected it. It also would have eventually disappeared, but I believe its purpose was to slow the body's healing process." He let out another heavy sigh. "I may have saved his life, but he will have to wait things out. I imagine it will be at least two or three days before we can allow him to wake, but he should begin to heal rapidly after that."

"There's nothing else we can do?" Nagato asked, frowning as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I have done everything I can," the Sage said. "Unless you can reach Jiraiya to find Tsunade, all we can do is wait for him to heal on his own. And we both know you are far too busy to do that."

Nagato frowned. "But there is still a chance that Jiraiya might come here," he said, thinking. "He was on Orochimaru's trail, and there's no doubt he'll find out what happened in River, at least from what B said."

"That is also something that has been troubling me," the old man said, frowning at the thought of the Sannin. "Someone as powerful as him is willing to work with others, and having the resources to take over a country so quickly." He glanced at Nagato. "And to use the name of Yahiko's old organization…"

"They're using it to taunt us," Nagato said, his expression dour. "Or make us suspicious of each other."

"Or there could be people who have had a change of heart" the Sage cut in gently. "People can always change, Nagato – for the better and for the worse."

He bowed his head slightly and paused. "I just don't like to think that it could happen to the people I knew." He sighed. "Rain was our home. Destabilizing this –"

They both looked at the door as it began to slowly creaked open and saw Han walk in.

"I've spoken to the leaders of River – the Daimyo says he is going to stay for the rest of the games but the Hidden Valley's head will be returning," he said as he walked towards them. "I've pulled some of Roshi and Yagura's men from the north to provide assistance." He sat down beside Nagato before continuing. "How is he?"

"He just needs time now," the Sage replied. "He will be fine. It's the River I'm worried about..."

"They were furious," Han said, grimacing. "I just got back from a meeting between them and Fire Country's leaders. The Leaf said they will also be providing assistance as well. The Third felt it was the Leaf's responsibility considering who the criminals were."

"Maybe Akatsuki is trying to force us to expend resources," Nagato said.

Han frowned. "We'll have to wait until B gets back to find out exactly what happened in River. Right now, it's pointless to speculate. We still have the Games to run."

"You're thinking about that at a time like this?" Nagato said, frowning as he glanced to Han. "When a country has likely been decimated and after Naruto was just on the brink of death?"

"We have an image to maintain," he replied, folding his arms as he let out a sigh. "And we have a responsibility for all those who are attending. If we start to fall apart now, you and I both know what will happen. We must keep a level head, Nagato…"

"Han is correct," the Sage said quietly. "That may even be Akatsuki's ultimate goal, if they plan to tarnish the name even further – the destabilization of what you have all achieved. Ninja are already flocking to the larger villages as the more minor ones move to demilitarize. With what happened in River, things will already begin change…even the smaller villages will begin to worry."

A tense silence settled around them before Han shifted in his seat as he glanced to the unconscious blonde. "If this new Akatsuki decides to move again in a direct manner, Naruto will be an easy target if he can't make contact with the Kyūbi," he said. "Despite his brilliance as a ninja, he will end up being a liability in combat – an enormous one, given what we've already seen."

"None of us can deny that," Nagato said, following Han's gaze. "And he tries so hard…"

"And for all we know, Naruto may never be able to reach him," the Sage said, his eyes settling on the boy. "The Fourth Hokage's seal is proof of his genius – and his love. He did what any father would and placed his trust in his son."


	5. Looking Underneath the Underneath

**A/N: Would appreciate any thoughts on this for those of you still following.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**_Looking Underneath the Underneath_  
**

_Gatsūga!_

Kiba smirked when he felt solid contact with the shinobi, sending him flying across the room into a wall before he crumpled to the floor.

"Nice, Akamaru," he said, grinning at the dog, "the timing was perfect!"

He moved over and snatched up the scrolls that the ninja had before he spun around, sniffing the air.

"You might as well come out," he said, turning to one of the room's doors. "I can smell you from here."

A young kunoichi came stumbling out and his gaze drifted to the key was engraved on the girl's forehead protector. He briefly glanced to her hair and felt a pang of worry as he was reminded of Hinata.

"P-please don't hurt me!" she said, glancing nervously to the unconscious shinobi against the wall. "I-I saw what you did to him," she said, wincing, "I don't want to end up like that…"

He frowned. "What village are you from? Never seen that symbol before…"

"T-the Hidden Lock – we're a minor village…"

He sniffed the air again and knew that she was genuinely nervous. "You have any idea what we're supposed to do with these?" he asked, waving the scroll he had picked up from his opponent.

She shook her head. "I-it's my first time here." She let out a nervous laugh. "When the lights went out, it took me so long to figure out what was going on and then my teammates started yelling at me and then –"

"You're rambling." He said, and he couldn't help but grin a little. "Toss your scrolls over there," he said, gesturing to the wall at his left, "and you stay right where you are after that and I won't have to do that to you," he finished, gesturing to the unconscious shinobi.

He saw her wince again before she hastily pulled out two scrolls and tossed them towards the wall.

"You smell anything, Akamaru?" he asked, slowly making his way to the wall.

The dog yipped and shook its head.

"Huh, looks like you might be telling the truth," he said, "Akamaru has a pretty good nose for these things…"

He picked up the scrolls before looking back at the girl. "You want to try teaming up for now?" he asked, glancing towards her, "At least until we figure out what the heck is going on?"

Her eyes brightened and a hesitant smile crossed her face. "R-really?" She paused. "A-are we allowed to do that?"

"Probably," he said, shrugging, "they only told us that we weren't allowed to do kill or whatever."

"R-right…" she said. "But w-why would you want to help me?

He scratched the back of his head and laughed. "You actually remind me of my teammate, and I know she's probably terrified right now…" He trailed off before frowning.

She laughed again, just as nervous. "I-I don't think they could be as bad -"

"Let's get out of here first," he said, cutting her short. He looked back to unconscious ninja, "I don't want him waking up and catching us off guard." He gestured for her to follow. "I saw a place on the way up here that we could use to talk. We can head there."

"A-are all of the Leaf's ninja as strong as you?" she asked, glancing at him nervously, "I don't know how my village is gonna be able to do anything…"

"How many of you are there?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"The Hidden Key could only send about half a dozen…"

He blinked and looked at her in astonishment. "Half a dozen?" he asked, incredulous. "The Leaf looked like it sent about a hundred ninja to me."

"A-a hundred?" she squeaked.

"In here," he said, glancing behind them, "and yah, about a hundred."

The room had a ladder that led up to the rafters of what looked to be a large storage room, and they settled in one of the far corners.

"Akamaru, keep guard while we figure this out, alright?" Kiba asked, scratching behind the dog's ears.

The girl giggled when he yipped.

"Alright," Kiba said, setting down the scrolls she'd given him as he pulled out his own, "I'll show you what I started with."

He unfurled them and revealed one had a blue slug while the other had flames.

"Now, let's see what you started with," he said, unfurling the scrolls she'd given him -

Then smoke suddenly engulfed them.

"What the hell!" he yelled, managing to scramble back before he stumbled over, his limbs feeling heavy.

The kunoichi smiled when the smoke cleared, and he saw her hair had changed to a light brown.

"I was lucky to find you first," she said, picking up a struggling Akamaru. "A tracker will be useful for this part of the competition…"

"Shit..." he growled, "_Shit_, I'm so stupid! You acted exactly like Hinata…"

"That's the Hyūga on your team, right?" she asked, looking thoughtful, "Thanks for the name."

A kunai flashed into her hands and she brought it to Akamaru's throat.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing!" he said, panicking, "You're not allowed to kill!"

"Not allowed to kill other ninja," she said, rolling her eyes, "they wouldn't care less about a dog. But I'm not going to kill him – yet," she added, seeing his relief. "He'll stay nice and healthy if you do exactly what I tell you to do, alright?"

Scowling, he just nodded and watched helplessly as she pulled out a piece of cloth before putting it over Akamaru's nose, making him slowly fall unconscious.

She gave him a wink.

"Brute force isn't going to do much for you here."

* * *

When Rock Lee was told that he would be going to the Shinobi Games this year, he swore that it would be the year he would beat Neji.

"Thank you my friend," he said, pocketing two scrolls as he stared down at the unconscious Cloud ninja. "You were a most youthful opponent!"

But that would come later – first, he had to meet up with his team. Flipping forward onto the side of a nearby building, he ran up its wall until he reached the top, ignoring the cold downpour around him. Then he frowned as he squinted into the distance at the tallest structure he could see.

"A long ways to go," he muttered, bring a hand to his chin. "Neji and Tenten will be thinking the same…"

Coming to a decision, he turned to the left before leaping to an adjacent building. He made his way around ensuring that he remained the same distance away from his landmark, but he stopped at the sound of a muffled explosion far below him, and he moved to investigate.

A three way battle greeted him, and he almost ignored it to continue his search for his teammates until he saw the Uchiha crest. He took a moment to decide why he was going to help as he debated between helping a fellow Leaf ninja or because he wanted to test himself against a genius.

Shaking his head, he leapt towards the blind side of the Cloud ninja as the Uchiha ducked under several kunai. In a flash he was behind his enemy and struck out with a leg only for it to shatter a pillar of earth that suddenly rose up.

Leaping back, he stayed alert until he reached his comrade's side, then he met a suspicious gaze before it dropped to his forehead protector.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Rock Lee," he replied, giving a nod. "But I've heard of you, Uchiha Sasuke." He glanced back to their opponents. "And I eventually wish to test myself against your genius – but first, let's defeat these two."

Sasuke didn't get a chance to respond as he dodged a trio of kunai. He looked at the Cloud ninja that threw them and shot forward as his Sharingan tracked the enemy's arms releasing another group of knives. Quickly glancing over to his new ally, he made sure the other shinobi was engaged before he threw several shuriken.

Grinning as the ninja dodged and started going through several hand seals, he pulled his arms together and the wires caught on the shinobi's sides, entangling the enemy a moment later as they finished their technique.

"Dammit," Sasuke said, letting go of his wires as he saw chakra rush towards him through the wires. His fingers flew as the ninja started to free himself and then –

_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!_

The older Cloud ninja's eyes widened as he leapt back, the wires continuing to loosen, but he didn't notice the kunai that flew off to his side. A moment later, the explosive tag on it detonated and sent him flying towards a wall before something green collided with his head.

The Uchiha made an annoyed sound as he narrowed his eyes. "I didn't need your help."

"It's best if we finish things quickly," Lee said. "And that kind of attitude won't last you very long, my friend." He blinked as the Uchiha began to walk away. "You're not willing to work with me?"

"I thought you wanted to fight," Sasuke said as he turned around. "And I'm interested to see who would willingly fight someone from my clan..."

Lee grinned but shook his head. "Not this early in the Games. First, we have to make sure the Leaf remains strong." He blinked when he was ignored and watched the Uchiha rush forward, making him swerve to the side to avoid a fist. He maneuvered to a large pipe as he fell back before he slipped into it.

"Wait, my friend," he said, turning around as the Uchiha entered. "We'll be able to battle later in the Games – for now we must ensure the Hidden Leaf's place at the top."

"You know what to do with these, then?" the Uchiha asked, patting the pouch full of scrolls.

He shook his head. "No. But there will be a bigger group of Leaf ninja gathering. We'll need to meet up with them as soon as we can."

"And how do you know that?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes. "We weren't told about anything..."

"I don't know your own sensei's reasons for not warning you," Lee said, "but the second timers did not because this competition is ultimately about individual ninja." He crossed his arms. "I told you already that I wished to fight you – and I will. But right now there is a need for teamwork, or else the Leaf will look weak."

"How do I know you're not lying?" the Uchiha asked. "The Games are obviously about looking underneath the underneath…"

"I would offer you the scrolls we just won, but I don't think that would convince you – so let us fight instead," Lee said, grinning. "It will be the fastest way."

He watched as Sasuke returned his grin before falling into a defensive stance. Then he gave him a nod before rushing forward, planning on defeating the Uchiha with several decisive blows.

Sasuke blinked when his opponent simply disappeared, and then his eyes widened before his jaw slammed shut as he was propelled straight into the air. He didn't have time to think as he felt his legs swept from under him – and then he suddenly found himself horizontal before a heel slammed straight down into his gut.

Lee leapt back and stared at the stunned Uchiha, satisfied with himself. "One can only participate in the Shinobi Games twice. Many choose to come back as a chunin in order to prove their leadership. Others return to improve different things about themselves. Some quit being a ninja."

He watched as Sasuke slowly rose, staring in disbelief.

"Your Sharingan – it is said that it can reveal all types of nin, gen, and taijutsu…but a novice with a Sharingan is still a novice." He grimaced as he trailed off. "Last year we faced the Kazekage's children and candidates for the Seven Swordsmen. This year, there are rumors about candidates for the Hidden Rock's Explosion Corps and even the Hidden Mist's Second Coming of the Demon."

He walked up to the Uchiha and offered a hand.

"My team learned that being a genius wasn't enough in this competition," he said, waiting. "If you are anything like me and Neji, then you have a desire to become stronger – so join us in helping the Leaf first," he said, smiling fiercely, "and then afterwards, we can fight for the title of 'strongest!'"

* * *

Ino winced as she rubbed her aching shoulders. It had already been almost a day and daylight was slowly fading away – and she wanted nothing more than to lie down and fall asleep.

"Blondie, lazy and fatass!"

She winced as her hopes were dashed. "What is it?" she asked tiredly, elbowing Chōji before he could explode again.

"Get ready to move," the chunin ordered. "You're taking out another summoning station. Cloud and Sand ninja are fighting over it right now and you're going to make sure neither of them gets it. You'll be paired with same recon team as your last run and have two more teams going in with you – you got that?"

"Got it" they all mumbled, nodding.

Then she rounded on Chōji. "Dammit, stop getting worked up so easily – it's getting annoying now!"

"Easy for you to say," he said, glowering. "He doesn't call you a harpy all day does he?"

"It's just a name, Chōji!" she said, nearly pulling her hair out in frustration. "And would you go easy on _us_, at least?" she asked, seeing their partner team in the corner of her eye, "It's not like you're Sakura – have you seen what kind of position she's in? Be a little –"

"Now you're the one that needs to calm down, Ino," Shikamaru said, rubbing his temples.

She held her breath and slowly exhaled instead of giving in to the urge of lashing out. Breathing in once more, she just let out a ragged breath before her shoulders sagged. She felt like crying because she was hungry, dirty, covered in cuts and scrapes, _and_ her hair was a mess. Shaking her head, she looked up as their partner team approached.

Seeing her rival look so downtrodden didn't make her feel any better either – in fact, it made her feel even worse.

"Are you guys ready to move?" she asked, glancing between Hinata, Shino, and Sakura. "If we don't get going soon, the chunin's gonna start screaming again…"

"We are always ready," Shino said giving a curt nod.

"Then let's get moving," Shikamaru said, standing up as he yawned. "Hinata – you'll be in front again. Is that alright?"

Ino winced, feeling pity as the Hyūga just nodded, looking exhausted.

"Are you gonna be alright?" she asked, frowning. Then she glanced at Sakura. "Same with you. The both of you look like you need some rest…"

The pink haired girl scoffed. "Don't talk like you're better than us, Ino. You look just as –"

"Squad fourteen!" a voice called out. "Are you ready yet, dammit?"

Everyone winced and began to move.

A few minutes later, Ino took her position at the rear of the formation as they set off and sidled up to her old best friend. "Are you sure you're doing okay?" she asked and watched as the girl did a double take. "Don't think I'm asking cause I care," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just asking 'cause I know hate this more than I do."

"I didn't think being a ninja would be this hard," Sakura said, chuckling half-heartedly. "I haven't eaten all day, and only got four hours of sleep… And even if he's a temp, I'm still worried about Kazuo 'cause he hasn't shown up anywhere…" She grimaced. "And Sasuke is gone with the Hyūga and the spandex kid…" She sighed. "I just feel so useless, Ino… I know we aren't on the best of terms, but… what do I do?"

She winced inwardly, unsure of what to say. Then she was saved from answering by the enemy of all things.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she snarled, fumbling as he flung several kunai before reaching into her pouch. "It hasn't even been a minute!"

Bringing out a second kunai, she blocked more pieces of flying metal before she engaged the enemy with the rest of her group. She winced as she collided with a larger shinobi, the knife in her hand sparking as it struck metal. Then she blinked.

"_Kiba?"_ she asked incredulously. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry," the Inuzuka said, his voice gruff. "I don't have a choice."

"The heck are you talking about," she said, leaping back to dodge a kick. "Why –"

She was cut off as Kiba leapt back to dodge a kunai.

"Kiba, what do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked, brandishing another kunai.

"That," Shino said, furrowing his brow, "is something I wish to know as well."

"Puppeteer," he said, as he leapt forward again. "He's behind me somewhere!"

"Leave it to me," Shino said, stretching his arms forward and sending his insects into the dark to follow the strings of chakra. Then he frowned as they suddenly cut off, leaving his teammate to sag to the ground.

"Kiba," she said, running up to him as the rest of the Sand ninja retreated. "Are you okay?"

She watched as he carefully pulled out Akamaru before gingerly standing up.

"Yah, I'm fine," he said. "Just… just tired. Me and Akamaru need to rest."

She was about to speak up but a chunin from the base landed next to them along with two genin.

"Nice, Aburame," the older ninja said, "that's the third one you've scared off. And sorry we're late. Didn't expect them to ambush you this close." He frowned. "They must be winning at the station then."

"They were sent to slow us down," Kiba said, nodding. "They've been ambushing teams everywhere."

Ino didn't feel as bad about herself when she saw how bad the Inuzuka looked. She noted the deep bags under his eyes and that he just looked downright miserable – even Akamaru looked dead tired.

"First timer got it rough, looks like," the chunin said. He glanced towards the rest of the squad. "Hyūga, I'll need you to take a look before we take the tracker back to rest up."

"Okay," Hinata said softly, activating her Byakugan.

"What is it?" the chunin asked, frowning as her eyes widened slightly.

"N-nothing," she said blinking a couple times. "H-he just looks like he's out of chakra. I-I don't know how he's still standing…"

"Oh is that all?" the chunin said, blinking. "Don't worry, we've scrounged up plenty of rations for you to chew on," he added, laughing as he smacked Kiba's shoulder. "Then we got some work for you to do." He looked to the rest of the squad. "The rest of you go and harass the Sand as much as you can. We might still be able to keep the station of out of their hands."

She nodded and turned around to follow orders but stopped as Shino put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata lied," he said quietly. "That was not Akamaru." He paused. "Will you take a look?"

She blinked and glanced back to Kiba with several questions racing through her head. Then she came to a quick decision.

_Shintenshin no Jutsu!_

* * *

Hyūga Neji grimaced at almost going deaf again as a loud explosion of chakra sounded right by his ear. His fingertips quickly moved up to brush the hand away from beside his head, but he had to leap back as a second fist came from below.

"Damn Byakugan," the Rock ninja said, scowling. "You'd have taken that hit completely..."

He ignored his opponent as he saw Lee and the Uchiha fighting behind him with the other candidates for the Explosion Corp. Then he leapt forward, neatly dodging a kunai that came from behind as he brought his hands up as he glided off to the side. He cursed as his opponent spun away as he tried to tap the _tenketsu_in their shoulder – then he was flung back as an explosive punch filled the air between them.

"As persistent as always," he said, standing straight after landing on his feet. Then he smiled smugly. "But you might as well give up now – the Leaf will be taking this station, not the Hidden Rock."

The ninja cursed as several Leaf reinforcements arrived before he fell back with his team.

"Uchiha," he said, turning around as the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. "You were slowing down near the end." He paused. "Maybe you should go rest."

"Go to hell, Hyūga," Sasuke said, scowling as his Sharingan faded away. "I saw you almost lose your head, so why don't you take your own advice."

He watched amused as Lee showed his usual post-battle excitement and enthusiasm.

A part of him felt guilty for replacing Tenten, but the potential for this team for the Leaf was too much to pass up. And at the very least, it looked like he had found a decent training partner for when they returned home.

Then he blinked as a chunin started speaking.

"Team one," the man said, "you'll head up and secure the station. The rest of you make sure nothing gets in or out until then, alright?"

Neji moved to the stairs with the others and then continued up when he saw the way was clear.

"No traps this time," the Uchiha said, warily glancing around. "That means…"

"We have a difficult fight ahead of us, my friend," Lee said as they moved into a large room.

The Hyūga's gaze drifted to the paper seals that were placed on three small pillars, and then he let out a slow grin at his teammate's words.

"A triple-seal barrier," he said, moving up to one of the pillars. "It was present last year as well – we must remove them at the same time."

"What happens after that?" Sasuke said, glancing towards him.

"A most youthful experience," Lee said, grasping a corner of one of the seals. "This will be our toughest battle so far, Sasuke, for we get to fight ourselves!"

"To be more accurate," Neji said, "it will replicate us as we are when the seals are removed."

"As we are?" the Uchiha asked, raising an eyebrow. "So our dōjutsu…?"

He just nodded and met Sasuke's gaze with his activated Byakugan, and then he grinned as the Sharingan swirled into existence. "Now," he said, tearing off the seal with the others. Then he cursed.

"What the…" the Uchiha said, taking a step back. "You didn't mention anything like that."

"We should've known," Lee said, but he was smiling fiercely, "but even this is a little unexpected…"

He looked between the copies of him and his team, but his gaze eventually lingered on the replica of Lee – and its two very different eyes.

"We'll need to work as a team," he said immediately, dropping into his fighting stance. "If one of us gets taken down, it's over…"

But a part of his mind drifted as he stared into the replica's mismatched eyes, and he remembered when different dōjutsu had met his gaze. Fate had acknowledged him that day, though for what he couldn't be sure. All he knew was that he swore to find out and that nothing would stop him – not even the seal upon his forehead.

"Worry about yourself then, Hyūga," Sasuke said smugly, "I won't be losing to some stupid copies."

"Yosh!" Lee said, his limbs moving in a flurry before he dropped into his own stance. "I will promise not to lose! But if I do, I will complete several days' worth of my training at once!"

Neji just focused and readied his body. "I will not lose simply because Fate has decreed it."

* * *

Shikamaru glanced back to the rest of the squad. "Oi, let's get moving, alright?" he said tiredly, "Sand might win the station, and that'd be so troublesome to try and take back..." He trailed off as he waited to people to start moving but was mildly surprised when his blonde teammate rushed over to him.

"Shikamaru," Ino whispered, "we have a big problem…"

He rubbed his temples and sighed. "What is it now?" he asked. "We don't have time –"

"Kiba's gonna destroy our summoning station," she said. "A kunoichi is blackmailing him with Akamaru."

He snapped to attention. "Dammit, they probably threatened to kill him… and he wouldn't risk anything after that." He paused and bit his lip. "What did he tell you exactly?"

"They want the station destroyed – and that he said they'd kill Akamaru if he sent anyone after them. He doesn't know who he's holding, either."

He just sighed and folded his arms. "And for all we know she could be telling the truth…" He cradled the back of his head with both hands. "So troublesome…"

He glanced over at Shino as he walked up to them.

"There was no one else except the Sand ninja and whoever is impersonating Akamaru."

Shikamaru bit his lip again. "We still have our own mission…"

The Aburame frowned. "And I do not know what the chunin would think if Kiba was found to be a traitor, despite his circumstances."

He huffed and scratched his head in frustration. "We don't have a choice right now. We'll have to wait until we get back."

"But what about the station?" Ino asked, frowning. "We could take forever getting back..."

He scowled in frustration at the idea of ratting out a friend, but he knew Ino was also right.

"So damn troublesome," he grumbled as he pinched his nose. "No – we're not gonna let Kiba sit out to dry. We go slow the Sand down and come back here right after."

"There will be defences for the station as well," Shino added. "They will likely need time to prepare for the attempt. I agree that we should complete out mission and return quickly."

"Alright," Shikamaru called out, turning around. "Start heading out!"

He glanced at Shino as they joined the rear of the formation. "This was perfectly timed."

"Yes."

"They knew to use you and Hinata." He paused. "Can you wait behind? If that infiltrator is strong, he might not need much time." He grimaced. "We probably wouldn't make it back in time, so I need you to track who you can."

Shino paused for a moment. "Very well."

He nodded as the Aburame fell back before he pushed himself into the middle of the formation.

"Shino's heading back to do something for me so we're down a person," he said, "so we'll figure out how we're going do this after we're closer." He looked over to the head of the formation. "Hinata…we'll need you to keep your Byakugan open. Do you have enough soldier pills?"

"Y-yes," she called back tiredly. "B-but my visions getting blurry…I'll only be able to warn you…"

"That's fine," he said, but he inwardly cursed. "Just let us know if anything comes near."

He glanced around him and winced as he saw that losing Shino would make things much more difficult. Still, he couldn't leave Kiba like that.

"Hinata, you'll stay in the rear and support me and Chōji with Sakura and Ino," he said, glancing around. "Everyone got that?"

They shifted positions in a flash and continued on towards their target.

"I-incoming," Hinata said as they neared a twisted metal skyscraper. "Three contacts."

The group dropped to the ground as three Rock ninja appeared.

"Fuck, it's another Hyuga!" one of them said as a kunai flashed into his hand.

Shikamaru rushed the left most one as the enemy ninja jumped apart. He smirked when he saw Chōji's kunai flash by his shoulder and then put his hand together into a seal.

_Kagemane no Jutsu!_

He watched his is shadow leap forward as the enemy dodged the kunai. "Success," he muttered under his breath. Then he immediately yelled, "Chōji!"

The Akamichi flew forward before rolling into a ball that blurred as it hit the frozen Rock ninja, sending him tearing along the ground after.

He winced when the ninja didn't get up. "And he's still angry," he muttered as he threw a pair of kunai. "So. Damn. Troublesome…"

* * *

Tenten scrambled out of her bunk at the sound of yelling and explosions, blinking and rubbing her eyes before she could focus. "Why now," she muttered, jumping to the door look down the corridor. She blinked in surprise.

A ninja her age stood at the end, and she noted the white hair and purple shirt. Her gaze dropped to the forehead protector around his waist, then to the massive sword in his hand. "Crap," she muttered, unfurling the scroll on her back.

The corridor was filled with projectiles and smoke and then she leapt back when the seal was emptied and unfurled the scroll further.

A warbled chuckle filled the corridor. "You've got some crappy luck."

She blinked as the smoke cleared and saw the Mist ninja literally shake off her weapons along with bits of water that slowly came back to him. "Oh you've got to be kidding me…a freaking Swordsman," she said, grimacing. "Why me?"

She fell back as he rushed, she caught a glimpse of the sheet of explosive tags as the massive sword swept by, barely missing her.

"Shit!" she screamed, her ears ringing as some of the tags detonated. She stumbled back and barely ducked as the Mist ninja lunged towards her head.

She heard an explosion and felt the broad side of the sword slam down onto her head. Wobbling, she unfurled a scroll and released another hail of weapons. She jumped back with her ears still ringing and tried to clear her head.

"What the hell was that?" she muttered, wincing as he touched the top of her head.

"I'm surprised you're still standing," the Mist ninja said, walking out of the smoke completely unscathed. He paused and hefted the sword on his shoulder. "I've been getting everyone with that today."

She eyed the massive weapon, frowning as lmost half of the sword was covered in explosive tags. Then she bit a thumb and smeared the blood on one of the corners of her scroll's seal before she released it. She aimed another stream of projectiles – but these ones had small red spheres stringing behind them.

The Mist ninja narrowed his eyes and his sword sunk into his shoulder as he brought up his hands.

A moment later steam hissed everywhere as flames met a wall of water.

"Hey, you trying to actually kill me or something?" the Mist ninja asked, annoyed.

"Say's the one who a walking explosion," she said sarcastically. She paused as she wiped her blood on another part of the seal. "How the hell did you get in here with that thing?"

"I was actually on my way out," he said, "and don't go disrespecting the sword… someone so simple like you wouldn't understand."

"You talk just like Neji," she said, sighing. "And I hoped he'd be the last." She focused her chakra and another wave of projectiles flew. Then she blinked when the enemy blasted off towards the side, dodging the hail of weapons.

Cursing, she leapt back as he rushed towards her and brought the paper edge down towards her from above. She spun off to the side and leapt away backwards, dodging the sword and the explosion – and then she blinked when the explosion stopped the sword in its tracks.

She didn't even have time to shout as she unfurled her scroll even further before releasing its contents. Grimacing, she held up a pair of metal tonfa and braced herself as the broad edge of the sword was rapidly propelled towards her by the exploding tags on the other side.

It felt to her like her bones had just shattered as she soared through the air, and she shouted in pain and surprise when the sword continued to propel her explosively until she flew out of range.

A sickening crunch sounded as she hit the wall.

"Oh god," she groaned as her arms throbbed in pain, "Definitely…fractured…"

"I'm impressed," the Mist ninja said. "You did it late, but you read _Shibuki_ – the most unpredictable sword…" He paused. "I didn't think there was anyone like that this year." He paused. "Well, except me," he said, smiling widely. "Hozuki Suigetsu."

She grimaced at his sharpened teeth – and then paled at the name. "You're related to Mangetsu… the one that mastered all of the swords." She glanced at his weapon. "No wonder it's the perfect weapon for you." She laughed. "The vibrations and even the blasts wouldn't break your body..."

"Well aren't we just a smart one," he said, grinning widely. "Too bad you aren't in the Mist… we still have another sword that needs a good partner, ya see…"

"G-go to hell…" she said, slumping over. If she were to be honest, she envied the ninja – to have a weapon like that was the dream of any shinobi like her.

"You're lucky I'm not allowed to kill you," he said, a single tooth showing as he grinned. "But maybe in the next games I can. The Swordsmen have a reputation to keep up, after all…"

"Wait," she said, as he began to walk away. "Were you…were you serious about the Sword?"

"Of course I was!" he said, laughing over his shoulder. "Do you think we'd trust just anyone with them?"

She grew way as a sly smile crossed the ninja's face.

"Though, if you were to prove you would stay loyal," he said lazily, "then maybe." He shrugged. "It's not like you're the first to be offered one. You'd be the first of a lot of people to die from other villages." He smiled again. "But then again, those that do get a chance to use one never want to leave…"

She watched him spin around to block another Leaf ninja before he started blasting his way through the corridor. Then she flopped onto her back and winced before her thoughts drifted.

She blamed the fatigue for even entertaining the idea. But it was also her second and last time here, and she found herself replaced by an Uchiha.

"I just miss them is all," she muttered. "We'll be back together afterwards…"

She stared at the ceiling.

Still," she whispered, "Tenten of the Seven Swordsmen…" She just smiled and giggled to herself before closing her eyes.

Then she grimaced at the sounds of distant explosions.

* * *

Shino didn't know whether to frown or smile as Kiba snuck out of the base alone. He decided to tag his teammate from a distance with his hive before following. Then he did frown when it started to rain again.

It was almost beginning to annoy him.

He slowed down as Kiba stopped and stayed out of sight, and he waited. It wasn't long before his hive informed him of another shinobi, and then he followed them away from the heavy areas of fighting.

When he arrived, his hive told him of three chakra signatures, and that they recognized one as Kiba's. He wanted to be thorough, so he patiently asked his insects to drain their chakra while he waited until he was sure he would succeed.

Then he heard shouts as his hive swarmed over the people in the large room.

"I suggest you stop struggling," he said, walking in through the door. "I have drained you of your chakra."

"Damn," a kunoichi said, squirming, "didn't think you would actually keep someone back." She grimaced. "And it had to be bugs too…"

He glanced at Kiba, who had passed out earlier as well as another unconscious shinobi. "Where is Akamaru?"

"That's not how this game works," she said, chuckling. "You gotta give me something in return – information's never free here, Shino." She paused. "And we could always deal separately, you know…"

He frowned. "Explain."

"I'll give you information to help boost your own standings if you let me go and forget the Inuzuka."

"You are not fooling anyone," he said. "You know I wouldn't make that deal."

She laughed. "You're right, of course. Just like Kiba said." She smiled. "Then how about if you let me go, I'll give you him and the dog back…and you'll still have the person responsible."

He glanced to the unconscious kunoichi. "And why should I take her instead?"

Her smile got wider. "I could give you an edge in the later games," she said. "And keeping your word is just as important as keeping information – so I'll hold up my end of the deal." She laughed sheepishly. "And I'll be embarrassed I get caught..."

He thought for a moment. "You've been drugging them."

"Maybe," she said. "But either way, the only ones who know who's who is you and me."

He frowned again. He wasn't sure what to do. His observations had long ago told him that this was ultimately an individual competition, and having an information source like this would be invaluable. But still, he had other priorities.

"As useful as that would be," he said, voice unchanging, "I cannot. The Leaf comes first."

"Fine," she said, sighing. "I'll give you information to more than make up for your lost station." She paused to give him a moment to think. "You'll get your Leaf back into the standings while you look good, and you'll have me to use later on. All I'm asking is for you let me go and not to send anyone after me," she said, shrugging. "I can't offer anything better."

He hesitated for a long minute. "If you can prove you are telling the truth, I will agree to your deal."

"Won't be a problem," she said. "But you better hold up your own end of the bargain, otherwise I'll make sure word gets around about you and your double-crossing."

"Very well," he said. "I wish to know about Akamaru first."

"Alright," she said, sounding oddly serious. She gingerly reached for a scroll and he let her unfurl it and she hastily wrote something on it. "This is the location of the dog from here. If what Kiba told me is right, then your bugs should be able to find him while we talk."

"Then what else can you tell me?"

"Your power team was in the middle of getting another station from what I heard," she said. Then she grimaced. "And…I have information on another station for the Leaf. Plus the location of another village's."

He considered her words.

"You have a deal," he said. "Now tell me everything."

* * *

Sasuke grunted as he blocked another kick that almost blindsided him.

"Dammit!" he said, grunting as he flew backwards. "Why were the other one's so easy?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Lee asked as he tried to sweep his replica's leg. "It's the power of all our youth!"

The Uchiha reached into his pouch and whipped a pair of shuriken forward, and yanked the wires when the copy dodged, but he cursed when it neatly escaped those as well.

The three Leaf ninja fell back for a moment.

"We're going to burn out like this," he said, turning his head to Lee and Neji as he kept an eye on the enemy. "His movements are too efficient."

"What do you suggest then, Uchiha?" Neji asked, panting. "You've been useless just throwing things around."

He scowled. "I just need him to stay in the air. Can you manage that, _Hyuga?_"

The clone leapt forward before Neji could retort.

Sasuke flung a handful of kunai and flipped over to the side, narrowly ducking a heel that swept over his head. He winced as the foot dropped down and brushed by his bangs before he saw Lee rush forward with a fist reared back.

The clone spun around and met the punch with its own before it stopped and jumped straight up, seeking to drive a knee into Lee's chin.

Sasuke lashed out with a foot and winced as the clone twisted its hips and blocked with his rising knee – and then he was surprised when Neji appeared in a flash and managed to land a strike from behind.

"How did you hit him?" he asked as they broke off, watching as the copy shook its head. He took a chance and glanced to the Hyuga. "You never used that move before…"

Neji quietly huffed. "It was meant for the two of you," he said, sounding annoyed, "but this is taking too long."

"Saving something for us, Neji?" Lee asked, his eyes gleaming.

The Hyuga narrowed his eyes. "Hardly."

Sasuke chuckled. "It looks like we're all holding something back," he said, shaking his head. "We're going to lose at this rate."

"Yosh!" Lee said, reaching towards his ankles. "Then I'm counting on you both."

His jaw hung slightly open when the weights dropped to the ground, shaking the room before the spandex-clad ninja disappeared, only to show up behind the copy and send it flying towards them with a kick.

"Neji, Sasuke!"

He blinked out of his reverie before rushing forward, Sharingan blazing as it tried to track the enemy's path. Flipping forward as he dodged a fist, he pulled out two shuriken and let them fly as the clone turned to track him, and he watched closely as the Hyuga appeared just like before to reach out to the back of the clone's head before his hands turned into a blur.

He immediately crossed his arms as the copy stumbled, watching as Neji ducked the wired shuriken as they whipped around their opponent. Grunting as he landed, he swung his arms overhead as he saw Lee dash forward to sweep the opponents leg – and then the clone was airborne, wrapped in his wires.

"Lee!" he called out as his fingers began to move.

The taijutsu expert blurred and leapt skywards, stopping as he floated behind his opponent. He turned the struggling clone upside down before he started spinning as they headed towards the ground, just as Sasuke finished his hand seals.

_Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!_

His fingers continued to flip through seals as fire raced along the fine strands of metal, and then he finished his second set of seals and exhaled straight into the sky, watching Lee break off.

_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!_

Roaring flames struck the clone as he leapt off to the side feeling exhausted. He didn't bother to cover his face as heat washed over him when something collided with the metal floor. He stood warily and waited a moment, still cautious.

The flames cleared, revealing a burned body that crumbled away into a pile of dust and a piece of paper. Sasuke almost smiled when it slowly burned as well, but he turned to the others in thought.

They had pulled all pulled out their aces, and, though he didn't want to admit it, he knew he was outclassed.

"But still…" he muttered under his breath, "maybe…"

His thoughts drifted to distant memories as he watched an enthusiastic Lee and an annoyed Neji, and for the first time he wondered if he had finally found people strong enough to call friends.


	6. No Rest for the W

**AN: Had a little writer's block and just tried to tank through it, so criticisms would be nice if something is completely whack.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**_No Rest for the W_  
**

The group of Leaf ninja winced in their booth as Gai began to almost shout.

"I never expected you all to have such wonderful students – they've all surpassed my expectations!"

"Do you have to be so loud?" Kakashi muttered from behind his book. "We're inside you know…"

"And it's embarrassing," Kurenai continued, cutting off the eccentric man's retort. "Even with the booths…people can hear your lovely personality."

"How can you be so unyouthful?" Gai asked, pointing a finger at the kunoichi. "Your student ensured the Leaf's victory! If I was in your shoes, I would be doing laps around the city on my hands."

"It was a team effort," Shino said quietly. "It would not have been possible without the others."

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked brightly, closing his book. "It must have been fun."

The four jonin almost smiled as half of the group groaned.

"It was most youthful experience," Lee said happily. "Neji and I have both found a new training partner to help us get stronger!"

Sasuke scoffed. "That's only if you can both keep up with me."

"Oho," Gai muttered, a smile gracing his face as he folded his arms, "it seems our rivalry will continue through our students, Kakashi."

"What are you talking about?" Chouji asked, ignoring the jonin. "It was terrible – there was no food and I thought I was going to starve to death!"

"And there were no showers –"

"Really, Ino?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kiba's right," Asuma said, palming his head. "Why do you have to make me look so bad, huh?"

"You're not allowed to agree with him," she said, crossing her arms. "And you didn't even do anything Kiba!"

"It was also not his fault," Shino said, turning his head to look at her. "You are more than aware of this."

"Oh?" Kurenai said, raising an eyebrow. "Sounds like something interesting happened."

"I blew up our summoning station," Kiba grumbled. "Well. Not _me_, but…"

"Oh don't remind me of that," Ino said, rubbing her temples. "We spent so much time setting up that base…"

Tenten sputtered and coughed as she set her drink down. "_What?_" she asked incredulously. "I got my bones fractured cause of you!"

"Hey, they were blackmailing me," Kiba said, defensively. "I wasn't going to risk Akamaru like that."

"If this had been real," Neji said, narrowing his eyes. "My teammate would have been dead instead of injured. You would have betrayed the Leaf."

"It was just a competition," Kiba said, raising an eyebrow.

"Then why weren't you willing to risk your familiar?" He snorted. "A ninja's duty is to their village and country. I guess we've found out that you aren't cut out to be one."

"Neji," Lee said, taken aback. "That was uncalled for…"

"He's right," Guy said, looking grim. "Most unyouthful, my student."

"I'm just stating the truth," Neji replied, folding his arms. "And this isn't just some competition. It's a show of strength – and weakness."

"Hey, don't look down on me cause I'm a rookie!"

"I don't think it has to be with you being a rookie," Sasuke said, snorting. "Even the dropouts know the shinobi rules."

"You can't even talk," Kiba said, baring his teeth. "You wouldn't risk your damn Sharingan!"

"I wouldn't be in that situation in the first place," the Uchiha said, snorting.

"The hell – you can't just say that!"

"You know," Kakashi cut in, opening his book again, "the Fourth Hokage once said that a shinobi has to know when to bend the rules." He peeked over his book. "Besides, you're all too young to be worrying about this – you should all be getting along," he added, a smile reaching his eye.

"I see," Shino said quietly. "Then did we take the correct course of action?" He shifted in his seat. "It was…uncomfortable making a deal with the opposition for Kiba's and Akamaru's freedom."

Kurenai smiled. "Well, I've never heard you talk so much at once Shino," she said before glancing to her side. "Any more words of wisdom, Kakashi?"

"Hm?" he said, reading his book. "I suppose a few more words wouldn't hurt…" He lowered his book again and scratched his chin. "If you ask me, it sounds like you and Kiba have grown the most as a shinobi."

"I'd say that answers your question," Kurenai said, looking back to her student, smile still on her face. "Kakashi's not one to give praise so easily, you know."

The sound of a klaxon cut off the Aburame's reply.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kiba shouted before groaning. "We just got out of that hell a day ago!"

* * *

Naruto woke to a pair of hands incessantly shaking him. "Stop that," he rasped out, feebly trying to stop the hands. "It hurts…"

A hand slapped him across the face.

"The hell was that for!" he yelled, his tiredness forgotten as he sat up, adrenaline surging through his body. Another string of curses was on his lips, but he stopped as he saw Yugito. "What –"

"I said _get up_, dammit!" she shouted, grabbing the front of his uniform. "We're –"

She was cut off by an odd sound and it took him a couple moments to realize what it was.

"That was an explosion," he said, rolling out of the hospital bed with a wince. "What the hell is going on?" He glanced around. "And where are we?"

"We're in the second circle – some ninja from the Shadow Games still needed to recover." She paused as they reached the hallway and she cautiously looked out. "Fū and I were needed here, so we moved you here."

As they made their way down the hallway, the gentle patter of rain against the window caught his attention. Coming to a halt, he did a double take before his mouth slowly hung open.

Great plumes of smoke were rising in the distance and he stared, frozen as he ignored his friend's calls. A large explosion snapped him out of his reverie and he clenched his fists as he looked back to Yugito. "_How?_" he whispered harshly, shaking in anger. "And who –"

"I told you I don't know," she snapped back, clenching her fists, "but we have to get you to the temple – so let's _move!_"

He blinked at her in disbelief. "But what about that?" he asked, pointing towards the window. He glanced up as Fū rounded the far end of the hallway. "Who's out there right now?" he continued desperately, trying to calm himself. "Han? Nagato? B?"

"Just Mifune," Fū said quietly, slowing as she neared them. "Roshi and Yagura went north earlier to double check the Survival Games for tonight. The others were discussing things with the master… only the Imperial Guard and our squads are out there."

"We don't have time for this," Yugito said, "We need to get to get you out of here."

He just stared at her in disbelief, mouth working silently as he processed the words. Then he whipped his head around to face Yugito. "You're fucking insane!" he said, raising his voice. "You want the run back to the temple while – while _that _is happening?" he asked, pointing towards the window again.

"The others will be on their way," Yugito said. "So –"

"You know it takes ages to get to the entrance," he said, gritting his teeth. He glanced between the two. "I'm not gonna just let part of the city burn because of that."

Yugito sighed and reached towards him but she blinked when he slapped it away.

"Don't bother trying to convince me," he whispered harshly. "I'm not gonna run."

"Naruto," Fū started gently, but she was cut off as Yugito hand lashed out to grab the front of his uniform.

"Are you even listening to yourself? You're not making any sense," she whispered, bringing them face to face. "Did you forget what happened in River? Wasn't that running away?" she asked, ignoring his suddenly furious expression. "You can't do anything if it's the Sannin and his buddy," she continued, "so get your ass moving."

Snarling, he pushed her back. "Go to hell," he said, hardening his gaze. "If it's someone like them then the Guard won't be able to do shit and you know it. And this isn't River – it's _our city!_ I'm not leaving when I can see the damned first gate burning from here."

"You two are medical-nin," he continued, ignoring her stormy expression. "Why aren't you out there helping them?" He opened his mouth and hesitated as his vision became blurry. "You have your tailed-beasts to help you, so _why aren't you stopping this?_" he said, holding back a snarl he watched Yugito's expression become wary.

"N-Naruto," Fū said, eyes widening, "Calm down!"

"I will if both of you go help the Guard," he said, glaring at her. "If you're both that worried then I'll fucking head to the temple myself!"

The kunoichi glanced at each other.

"You know that's not an option either," Yugito said, her expression softening slightly.

"She's right," Fū said, folding her arms, "Someone like Orochimaru would've already slipped in past the confusion."

Glass clattered loudly as his fist hit the windowsill. "…Fine," he whispered, barely audible.

"Then let's get moving," Yugito said, turning around. "The other patients were moved by the other medical-nin. We –"

He threw himself out the window and then – _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

Ignoring the shouts from behind him, he sped off towards the second gate with a horde of clones. His mind was still hazy as he rushed towards the distant pillars of smoke, but he turned his head to a clone at his side.

"Le the others know to dispel if they even think Akatsuki is near them…" He trailed off and he gritted his teeth. "Make sure they know it's an order," he continued, scowling. "Yugito and Fū are right…I'll be useless if there's a repeat of River."

"Got it, boss," the clone replied, nodding with a grim expression. "But what're you going –"

Baring his teeth, he gave it a glare and watched as it flinched before dispersing. He rushed forward as fast as he could with the rest of his clones, but cursed a moment later as a pair of voices sounded behind him.

Ignoring them and the urge to look over his shoulder, he snarled and leapt forward. A moment a hand grasped his shoulder and he skidded to a stop with the rest of his clones. Spinning around, he slapped the hand away angrily and glared between Fū and Yugito.

They both flinched and took a step back.

"Naruto," the blonde kunoichi said carefully, "calm down."

"She's right," Fū said. "You're losing control of yourself…"

"Calm down?" he asked, clenching a fist, "I've already told –"

"You weren't even hiding yourself properly with your clones," Yugito interrupted. "They were avoiding you!"

"Perhaps you should listen to your friends, Naruto-kun…"

He whirled around to face the voice, and he dismissed his clones when he saw a shinobi wearing a black cloak with red clouds. A moment later, the ninja brought up a hand to the brim of their hat, and he paled as the paper tassels parted, revealing a pair of blood red eyes.

Shifting his weight, he looked over at Fū as chakra covered her before they formed a pair of insect wings and a tail.

"First a Sannin... and now someone like you," Yugito said quietly, shifting her weight as her own tails of chakra formed behind her. Then she let out a hollow chuckle. "Akatsuki is starting to look terrifying, isn't it?"

"I am merely here to delay you," Uchiha Itachi said, pulling the hat off to his side. "And," he continued as Yugito started to speak, "to take the Kyubi, if given the chance."

Naruto blinked and the conical hat was suddenly spinning towards him and the others. Leaping off to the side, he didn't even have time to curse as the paper tassels fluttered through the air, revealing the inscriptions on their inner surface.

Needle thin lances of flame filled the air and he barely dodged, wincing as one of them flew past his cheek. A moment later, a trashcan was crushed in the space he had been a moment earlier, and he cursed as Itachi neatly slipped through the flaming wires and headed straight for him.

Resisting the urge to meet his enemy's eyes was difficult, and he cursed, ducking before haphazardly tossing several kunai between him and Itachi. He didn't have enough time to brace himself as the explosive tags detonated. Gritting his teeth as he was flung back, he swore when the missing-nin's body melted apart into a murder of crows.

Desperation filled him when Itachi lunged at him from the side, and he snarled as he brought his fingers together in the shape of a cross, and a single shadow clone formed in front of him, its hands in its pouch. He pushed as hard as he could, trying to gain as much distance as he could.

The explosion shook his bones, and he bit back a scream as he was blasted backwards with flames licking at his skin. Grunting as he hit something soft, he looked up and saw his fellow jinchūriki.

Itachi slowly walked out of the smoke, completely unscathed. "Risking your body like that… it shows me how desperate you are to stay out of Akatsuki's hands."

"I'd die before I let you get the Kyubi," he said, feeling his anger welling up inside.

"I am aware," Itachi said quietly, blinking to reveal a Sharingan with a three bladed pinwheel. "And that would be a problem..."

The three jinchūriki leapt back, and Naruto threw a handful of explosive shuriken before moving his fingers as fast as he could.

_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

Itach was almost blotted out by the sheer number of them as he watched. A moment later, they exploded, throwing a wall of shrapnel that tore through the buildings beyond. Leaping back as a cloud of dust was kicked up, he looked down as Fū took a deep breath before exhaling. Moving forward, he only looked up after the brilliant flash of light had disappeared.

He saw Fū surge forward with her wings, tail whipping around to restrain Itachi, and followed Yugito who was coming in low with her claws. Leaping in the air, he drew his arm back with a _Rasengan _in hand.

The shadow clone exploded.

A moment later, he felt himself yanked backwards before his head was jerked back. Red eyes bored into his own, and he watched as they spun and spun and spun.

He saw Itachi blink before something suddenly came over him.

* * *

Fū's breath hitched as something suffocating filled the air. Fluttering her wings to recover from the explosion, she whirled around and her eyes widened in surprise.

_Oh dear,_ Chōmei said in her mind._ It looks like someone is angry…_

"Naruto!" she called out, flying forward as she worked her wings as fast as she could. Bringing up her tail, she blinked as Itachi suddenly fell back – and then she felt as if she hit a wall as her friend roared. An instant later, she went tearing across the ground before coming to a stop. Looking up, she froze as she was about to take off.

Naruto was covered in a red cloak of chakra, and a single tail gently swayed behind him, belying his feral expression.

Cursing under her breath, she flew forward before glancing to her left. Yugito gave her a nod, and she took off high into the air before she turned and dove towards Itachi, watching as Yugito spat out dozens of flaming mice.

Twisting in mid-air, she whipped her tail forward as Itachi leapt into the air. Cursing when she saw the wires too late, her tail swept through nothing as the missing-nin was suddenly on the ground. Diving again, she followed him – and then she screamed as something slammed into her side.

Wincing, she saw a red claw of chakra reaching for Itachi. Taking a moment to stand, he steadied herself before shooting off again, catching up to Yugito.

"He's furious," the blonde said worriedly, "At this rate, he'll start killing our own people, and not to mention the other country's shinobi. Not all of them will have made it back to their compounds."

"What do you want me to do?" she said, glancing at Naruto's back, wincing as his claws swept through the walls of a building.

"I want you to fly ahead as fast as you can," Yugito said, glancing at her. "Get everyone to go around the circle away from us." The blonde hesitated for a moment. "And if more of Akatsuki shows up, get away as fast as you can."

She opened her mouth to protest but stopped when Yugito raised a hand.

"We can't risk anything pissing Naruto off even more," the blonde said, "If any one of us goes down, he's going to grow more tails. We can't afford to let that happen with him out of control."

"But what about him?" she asked, frowning. "And even you can't take on someone like Itachi."

"I'll just have to hold won't I?" Yugito said with a small grin. "The others will be here eventually – maybe even Roshie and Yagura, so just go ahead and warn the others."

"Alright," Fū said, nodding with a frown. "Looks like I don't have much of a choice…"

She took off into the air and flew ahead, glancing down as her enraged friend tore open another building. Clenching her fists, she took off as fast as she could.

* * *

Yugito grimaced at the thought of possibly facing four S-ranked missing-nin – even holding one or two would be trouble. She pushed herself even faster as she wondered what the hell Itachi had done.

Catching up to Naruto, she leapt forward alongside one of his arms of chakra and ducked when it swept to the side as the claw at the end aimed for Itachi. A cloud of earth was kicked up, and she immediately took a breath before quickly exhaling.

_Nezumi Kedama!_

The flaming hairball split into hundreds of mice, which moved forward in a wave through their cover, and as she followed them, she cursed when Itachi nimbly dodged them all without even glancing back. Running alongside another arm of chakra, she drew back her own and extended her claws – and then her instincts screamed at her.

Applying chakra to the bottom of her foot, she used it to pivot around and dig her claws into the ground. A cloud of earth filled her vision just after she saw blood leak from a closed right eye. Her heart thundered in her chest as she moved into a crouch before leaping away immediately afterwards as black flames burned away at the falling earth as it fell to the ground.

Heart thundering in her chest, she glanced up to see Itachi continue on, and moved to follow – and was sent tumbling across the ground when Naruto roared, blasting aside the burning earth. Sliding across the ground on all fours, she dug her claws in, slowing herself to a stop before taking off again with a wince.

* * *

Thrusting a clawed hand forward, Naruto reached for the Uchiha – and solid chakra answered him, tearing through the air before digging into the ground as Itachi danced away.

Pulling back his hand, he flew forward as the length of chakra shortened. He drew back his other arm and thrust it forward, using it to pull himself again while a _Rasengen_ formed in his free hand, and drew his arm back as he neared the Uchiha.

A pair of shuriken flew towards him, but he ignored them and thrust his arm forward, just as Itachi glanced over his shoulder. He snarled as his body was suddenly jerked forward by something, and he slammed his _Rasengan_ into ground.

Slamming his free hand into the ground, he pulled himself into a spin and swept his tail forward as he glanced over his shoulder. Stopping his spin, he bared his teeth in anger as crows cawed and flew past him.

Looking back and forth, furious eyes searched for the Uchiha. Rushing forward he snarled when he couldn't find him, but he narrowed his eyes at several familiar silhouettes in the distance. Bristling when he saw several transformed shinobi, he grit his teeth and leapt forward.

The one closest to him spun around, and he reared hand back and tore through the shinobi's face with his claws. Spinning around, he narrowed his eyes as his gaze moved to several shinobi with blackened veins. A sudden movement caught his attention, and a he swept his arm out and caught the retreating shinobi with a claw of chakra and crushed him deep into the ground.

The others suddenly burst into movement as the transformed shinobi rushed him madly. Taking off, he came in low, almost parallel with the ground as his hand formed a claw. Tearing open a hip, he dug his other into the ground and used it to pivot around and bring down a claw onto the back of the shinobi's head.

Grounding himself, he spun around and swiped a hand through the air and an arm of chakra extended, moving through the air and clipping the other ninja's legs. Lunging forward, he raised his arms and swept them down, crushing another pair of shinobi with red chakra.

Moving forward, he kept tearing through shinobi until his instincts had him crouch as something soared over his head. Spinning in a circle, his tail lashed out and he saw a massive shinobi with orange hair flip into the air.

"Bad luck running into me," the shinobi said, grinning madly as part of his arms morphed into the blade of an axe. "Cause now I'm gonna kill ya!" Laughing madly, he shot forward with a blast of chakra.

Crouching down, he braced himself as he prepared to meet the charge, but was surprised when a blur came in from the side, making the ninja stop and scream as they clawed at their eyes. Ignoring the interruption, he made to leap forward but suddenly stopped before lunging forward, backhanding the orange-haired ninja out of the way.

With a furious expression, he reached for the Uchiha who so proudly wore his crest.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had never believed that fighting for your life could be so tiring.

The Waterfall participants in the restaurant had suddenly attacked, and he barely had time to think over his first kill before he had to take another life. Then he had found himself killing little pause when numerous demonic ninja had come out of nowhere.

Unease had filled him earlier as something stifling filled the air, something that he would never admit. But now he couldn't hide his fear as he felt something focus on _him._

Spinning around as the Waterfall kunoichi fell to the ground dead, he brought up a bloody kunai before taking an involuntary step back. The proctor who had escorted them here lunged for him, reaching for his face.

Wincing, he shied away as much as he could as sharp claws raked across his cheek in slow motion. Flipping backwards, he followed the motion of the proctor's other arm, but was cursed when he couldn't bring up anything to block.

A spinning dome of chakra suddenly formed between him and death before he felt himself flying backwards across the ground. Blinking as he stumbled to his feet, he watched it disperse before Neji emerged, arms splayed out. He glanced up as his teammate came to his side.

"W-what the hell is he doing?" Sakura shouted, looking terrified. "He just tried to kill you!"

"I don't know," he said, trying to stop his voice from trembling.

"We have to leave," Kiba cut in, sliding towards. Panic crept into the boy's voice as he continued, "Akamaru says that guy is bad fucking news!"

"Shut up, Kiba!" Ino said, "We don't have time to listen –"

"Kiba's correct," Shino cut in sharply. "My own –"

The wind was knocked out of him after a roar filled the air, and he watched as they were all blasted back into the open before bouncing along the ground. Gasping as he gripped his side, he looked up saw a snarling face break through the dust before a pair of crimson eyes with slitted pupils met his eyes.

Scrambling backwards, his heart thundered in his chest before the proctor suddenly froze, claws barely a foot away from his face.

"Shit," Shikamaru said through gritted teeth. "Hurry up, Ino!" He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't hold him!"

Sasuke shook his head and leapt back, watching as the girl's body fell limp into Chouji's arms – and then he flinched when Ino jolted up with an ear-piercing scream. Moving his hands into his pouch, he grabbed a handful of shuriken before throwing them forward, and he cursed when they just bounced off the shroud of red chakra.

The ground suddenly splintered as another proctor – the kunoichi with green hair – slammed a fist into the one that attacked, driving him into the earth. A tail whipped out and grabbed the blonde before whipping him off into the distance.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" she asked, glancing between them. "Everyone's supposed to be heading back to their compound!"

"We were cut off from our group," Sasuke said, grabbing his side again as he eyes roamed to her appendages. "And why the hell is he trying to kill us?"

"We'll take care of him," she said. "You just get back to your compound – there's a group of samurai ahead that you'll be able to catch up to."

"You're not going to help us?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"She's obviously got enough on her plate," Shikamaru said, grimacing. "We need to get out of here."

"Your friend's right," the proctor said. "There's a group of samurai up ahead that you can meet up with."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but another familiar voice spoke up.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"It would be best if you escorted them," the proctor said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes when she glanced at him. "We can take care of ourselves," he said. "We don't need a babysitter."

"Is it Orochimaru?" the jonin asked grimly, ignoring him. "The drugs and the cursed seals…"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke froze and stared wide-eyed at the thought of his brother being nearby.

Gritting his teeth, he moved forward and grasped the proctor's shirt. "Where is he?_"_ he whispered, clenching his fists. "_Tell me where Itachi is!"_

"Sasuke," Kakashi said witha hint of steel in his voice. "Enough – let go of the proctor."

"But Itachi's _here_," he said furiously, turning to face his teacher, "I can make him pay!"

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something but suddenly braced himself as another roar sounded, almost knocking them off their feet.

Sasuke blinked when he heard the jonin swear. Glancing over in the direction of the sound, he saw the feral looking proctor holding a swirling ball of chakra and looking straight at him.

* * *

Naruto lunged forward towards the Uchiha and snarled when two vaguely familiar shinobi were suddenly in front of him.

He tripped as a tail swept his legs, and suddenly found himself tripping forward as the white-haired shinobi slapped his arm down before slipping off to the side. Frustration welled within him as his _Rasengan_ tore into the ground while he floated for a moment.

A wall of earth sprung from the ground in front of him, and various dogs made of earth clamped their jaws down on his limbs, and he let out a snarl of frustration before he choked as he felt a tail encircle his neck. It didn't budge as he struggled against it, and he stared balefully at the young Uchiha in the distance.

Moving an arm within his cloak of chakra, he pointed it over his shoulder and sent a red claw rocketing towards the other of the tail – and then the grip in his neck loosened as he made contact. With a tilt of his head, he sank sharpened teeth into the tail and satisfaction welled up inside him as someone yelled from behind him.

Yanking back his arm, he freed himself as the red claw tore through hardened earth, and he whirled around with a sweeping gesture of his arms, trying to catch the kunoichi who shot off into the sky.

Turning around, he directed his arms of chakra into the ground and pulled himself forward – then tripped. Glancing down, he saw thick that thick chains had encircled his ankles before he was suddenly pulled into the ground. Raising a clawed hand, he swiped it downwards but it stopped as a tail encircled his wrist.

Then the white-haired shinobi slid across the ground in front of him and brought up a hand to his left eye.

* * *

_Kawarimi no Jutsu!_

Kakashi watched as the trashcan was flattened in midair by the chakra-filled roar, and almost cursed as a second stub of chakra began to slowly grow.

Apparently, the Kyubi didn't like his Sharingan.

"Well this might be interesting," he muttered, watching Naruto. Then he sighed as when the blonde looked towards his students. "Or not…"

Rushing forward, he veered off when Fū dove down from the sky and plowed him into the ground. Coming to a stop, he glanced at the genin and resisted an urge to smack his forehead.

"What are you all still doing here?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "You were supposed to have left."

He glanced over at Sakura when she spoke up.

"B-but Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke won't come with us!"

Glancing back to Fū, he frowned beneath his mask before turning back to the genin. "Then at least get out of the open where you can't be seen," he said, moving towards cover. "The rest of you stay here – Sasuke, come with me."

He walked a short distance before looking at his student. "I don't have much time, so I'm going to be blunt," he said before sighing. "If you go after Itachi right now, your dream of rebuilding your clan is over."

He held up a hand at the boy's furious expression. "Do you think you could fight any one of them?" he asked, gesturing to around the corner. He nodded as the boy flinched. "I thought so."

Sasuke glared at him but his expression stayed the same.

"Now get moving back to the compound," he continued, tone serious. "Itachi will be some place where neither of us will be able to find him, so it's just a waste of time. And the other's will need you," he added as he stood. "It wasn't completely clear on my way here, but you as a group will be able to handle it."

Pulling out a kunai, he gave one last look to his student. "And Sasuke…those who break the rules of the ninja world are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. I know you can surpass Itachi without turning to that."

* * *

Yugito scrunched up her nose at the smell of burning flesh and looked up from the corpse of the boy with orange hair. Pushing aside a pang of pity at the boy's peaceful expression, she stood and glanced to where Kakashi and Fū were holding Naruto.

Coming to a decision, he turned to the second gate and followed her nose.

Spotting several friendly shinobi and samurai, she lengthened her claws and rushed forward, cutting a swath through their enemies. The smell grew stronger and turned into sulfur, and a moment later she was almost hit by several charred corpses.

"Roshi," she said, watching as the man drove a molten fist through a cursed-seal shinobi. "What the hell happened?"

"Uchiha Itachi and an unknown," he grunted, wincing as he turned to her. "They showed up while we were prepping for tonight. Itachi left with Yagura…"

"What?" she demanded

Roshi grimaced. "I don't know where he went after that. The unknown kept me busy." He clenched his fists. "That's not all – Waterfall and Sound forces are heading here right now. They came from Earth Country."

"Shit," Yugito muttered, rubbing her temples. "That explains River… but Itachi came here. He did something to Naruto – a different Sharingan." She frowned. "He's out of control in a one-tailed state."

"Dammit," Roshi muttered. "He's going to be a problem. Taking him down without killing him will be difficult…"

"Already found that out," she said, wincing. "But Nagato and the others should be here soon, and they'll know with his rain."

"What about Orochimaru or his friend?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, frowning. "Itachi just disappeared as well…" She shook her head. "We're wasting time – we need to take care of Naruto for now."

* * *

Fū cursed as she ducked under a tail of chakra before spinning down low in used her own in an effort to sweep the blonde's legs out from under him. Smiling grimly as it connected, she watched Naruto float for a moment before taking off.

Turning around, she saw Kakashi's hands blur before they slammed into the ground, and a pillar of earth slammed into Naruto's back, sending him skyward. A moment later, she dove towards him after something moved at the edge of her vision.

Grabbing Naruto's attention, she winced as Yugito and Roshi rushed in from opposite sides. Holding back a wince as her friend was sent into a spin, she reared back a fist and drove it into Naruto's gut, sending him into the earth before he bounced into the air.

She couldn't hold back the wince when Roshi and socked the blonde in the face with a rock covered fist, sending him tearing across the ground into building.

"Oh come _on!_" she screamed, frustration welling up inside her as Naruto lunged out of the rubble a moment later, with almost two tails swaying behind him. Breaking off to the left as Yugito distracted him, she maneuvered behind him and gripped his ankle with her tail before swinging him overhead.

She blinked when Han flew out of nowhere, steam billowing around him as he drove a foot into Naruto's stomach. In an instant, she swept her tail towards the ground and let go before leaping back.

* * *

Nagato grimaced when he saw that almost two tails had formed. Rushing forward as Fū slammed the blonde into the ground, he narrowed his eyes as a wave of chakra expanded towards him. An unsettling feeling washed over him as he reached out with his hands and absorbed the attack.

The Kyubi was furious.

Continuing forward, he ducked under a claw of chakra before taking off in another burst of speed. He brought his hands together as a _Rasengan_ formed in Naruto's hand and a solid wall of earth burst out of the ground in front of the blonde.

It burst apart, revealing a surprised jinchūriki, and Nagato accelerated forward in a burst of chakra from his feet. Coming in low, his shirt parted as two pairs of arms burst from his shoulders and he brought up his own hands to begin absorbing chakra as the others clamped down on Naruto's limbs.

Moments later, the jinchūriki sagged in his grip, and he set him onto the ground. "Yugito," he said, turning to the kunoichi, "check him, please." He frowned. "And where are your radios?"

"Naruto's fault," Yugito said as she crouched. "Started throwing us everywhere."

"Mine was destroyed," Roshi said. "Yagura's gone and –"

"_What?"_

They glanced over as Han suddenly towered over them.

"And more shinobi are coming from Earth Country," Roshi continued gruffly. "Waterfall and Sound. Uchiha Itachi jumped us with an unknown." He grimaced. "Both wore the same cloaks."

"Yugito, Fū," Han said. "Start tracking. Keep your radios on you this time – I'll send Utakata and Gaara after you when they get here."

"Itachi was inside," Yugito cut in.

"I felt his chakra and we saw the flames," Nagato said. "It's why we were late. I take it that Itachi did this to him?"

"We can find out later," Han said impatiently. "We have to get started on tracking Yagura, so the two of you head out now."

"Alright," Yugito said as she stood. She glanced at Nagato. "I did as much as I could. Not sure when he'll be up again – but he's just exhausted right now. I told Roshi everything else."

Nodding as she took off, he turned towards the older jinchūriki.

"Yugito said Itachi pulled out a different Sharingan," Roshi muttered. "Made him go out of control in a one-tailed state."

"Something you might want to know," Kakashi cut in as he walked towards them. "The Kyubi didn't like my Sharingan either. It doesn't like the Uchiha clan either," he added grimly. "He started going after Uchiha Sasuke."

Nagato cursed. "I apologize, Kakashi," he said, barely inclining his head. "Was it anything serious?"

"He'll be fine," Kakashi said. "I'm more worried about Akatsuki…" He paused. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Dammit," Han muttered, his armor creaking as he clenched his fist. "This is an embarrassment..." He paused. "Can you help track one of our people?"

Kakashi nodded. "Won't be a problem."

"Gaara and Utakata will be here shortly," Nagato murmured as he knelt down beside Naruto. "And B is just about here himself."

"About time," Han said. "We can send him out as well. Taking caring of the rest of these punks shouldn't be a problem for us."

He picked the boy up and slung him over his shoulder just as B rushed towards them, leaving a spray of water in his wake.

"We've got some problems folks," he said grimly. "The Wind Daimyo just croaked."

"How?" Nagato demanded through gritted teeth. "They were inside their compound!"

"Inside job," B said, folding his arms. "One of the Sand jonin – and there was an attempt by one of the Leaf's participants on the Fire Daimyo."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Any casualties?"

"None. They knocked the punk out."

"This is impossible," Han muttered. "How long were –"

Nagato stopped listening and whirled around to face the center of the city.

A moment later, a brilliant pillar of white erupted into the sky, drowning out everything as the earth trembled beneath his feet.

"What –"

"We have to move," Nagato said, cutting off Han. "Multiple ninja just appeared. They just tried to take down the sixth gate."


End file.
